Crimson Revenge
by Darkiliane
Summary: No spoilers tome 6. Voldemort a disparu, mais un danger peut etre plus terrible encore se profile. Harry, Draco et d'autres partent pour sauver a nouveau le monde sorcier. Darkfic, Slash HPDM... Pourquoi j'ai jamais de reviews?
1. Au crépuscule

Note de l'auteur: j'ai remplacé mon premier chapitre en faisant quelques petits changements. J'ai changé la présentation pour que ça soit plus agréable à lire (je passe des lignes), et j'ai modifié une erreur qui posait problème avec le chapitre 2.

_**Crimson revenge**_

En ce jour de début juin, prémice d'un été prometteur, tout Poudlard était dehors pour profiter

d'un week-end radieux. Nombre d'élèves jouaient autour du lac, d'autres rêvassaient étendus

sur l'herbe, dans une ambiance de détente et de vacances proches. A l'ombre d'un arbre, un

certain trio gryffondorien était en train de réviser la métamorphose, à l'instigation, est-il

besoin de le préciser, d'une brunette de 16 ans nommée Hermione Granger.

« -Hermione, y'a-t-il quelque chose qui puisse être fait pour te convaincre de profiter des

jours de REPOS ? Et de nous laisser en profiter aussi par la même occasion ? ronchonna un

jeune garçon grand et maigre, aux cheveux flamboyants et au pâle visage recouvert de taches

de rousseur.

Non, et tu le sais très bien, Ron, répondit-elle d'un air absent en consultant des notes

provenant d'une pile à la hauteur vertigineuse. Les examens sont dans deux semaines,

voyons ! Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas rater le passage en dernière année ? La plus

importante ! Celle des ASPIC qui décideront de toute ta vie !

Voilà une perspective des plus réjouissantes ! Trimer pour passer dans une classe ou tu

devras bosser encore plus ! De toute façon, qui te dis qu'on en a besoin, des ASPIC ? Fred et

George s'enrichissent à vue d'œil alors qu'ils n'en ont aucun, je te rappelle ! Et puis tout le

monde voudra nous employer, on est des héros, non ?

D'abord, je te signale que tes frères sont… Eh bien… Une exception. C'est très rare de

réussir comme ils l'ont fait, je crois que ce n'est pas arrivé depuis… Enfin bref. Oh, mais

arrête de raconter n'importe quoi à la fin, tu me déconcentres ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as

reçu une médaille du ministre de la magie que tout le monde va te lécher les bottes, je te

signale ! Même Superman ne deviendrait pas ingénieur sans qualifications, alors si tu crois

qu'ils vont accepter n'importe quel… N'importe qui…

Calme-toi, Hermione, fit Harry d'un ton nonchalant. »

Il était resté silencieux pendant toute la conversation, laissant ses amis se démêler entre eux,

comme à leur habitude. Pendant ce temps-là, il contemplait les élèves qui nageaient dans le

lac, les écoutant rire et s'appeler entre eux, sans donner le moindre signe indiquant qu'il ait

envie de les rejoindre. En fait, il n'avait pas bougé pendant quatre heures.

Hermione soupira et se replongea dans sa lecture, tandis que Ron se détournait, l'air

maussade. Il lança des regards en direction de jeunes filles de Serdaigle qui discutaient au

bord du lac, fit un geste comme pour se lever, mais jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction

d'Hermione avant de se raviser et de s'allonger dans l'herbe, l'air renfrogné.

Harry ne prêtait aucune attention au comportement infantile de ses meilleurs amis. Il

remarquait que, bien que les rives du lac soient combles de gens, il n'y avait personne à dix

mètres de l'arbre où il se trouvait avec Ron et Hermione. Les gens semblaient paraître

indifférents à sa présence, et pourtant, il décelait un certain malaise. En fait, depuis quelques

mois déjà, peu de gens lui adressaient la parole, ou même se retrouvaient simplement sur son

chemin. Même les Serpentards évitaient de le regarder dans les yeux. Il leur était presque

reconnaissant de lui offrir cette tranquillité à laquelle il aspirait tant, mais en même temps,

cela le laissait seul, face à face avec sa conscience.

« -Un assassin, siffla cette petite voix dans sa tête qu'il connaissait si bien à présent. Voilà ce

que tu es, Harry… C'est pour ça qu'ils ont peur de croiser ton regard ou de se retrouver seuls

avec toi… Parce que tu n'es qu'un meurtrier, une tare dans la société, qu'on ne veut ou ne

peut éliminer, mais qu'on s'efforce d'oublier… Car qui voudrait avoir affaire à toi ?

Assassin…

Non, pensa Harry de toutes ses forces. C'était Voldemort l'assassin… Il a tué mes parents…

Et tous ces gens… Ils les torturaient, lui et ses Mangemorts… Je n'ai fait que détruire une

incarnation du Mal ! Il… Il le méritait…

Il le méritait, vraiment ? Qui es-tu pour juger ainsi de l'âme des gens, ce qu'ils méritent ?

Tu n'es qu'un misérable gamin, et c'est toi qui n'a pas mérité ce destin, cette prophétie…

Qu'as-tu fait pour être un héros, dis-moi ? N'as-tu pas tué des innocents, toi aussi ?

Non… Non… Si… Je ne le voulais pas ! Je ne le voulais pas ! Laisse-moi, s'il te plait, oh,

laisse-moi en paix… J'ai trop souffert pour que tu viennes encore me tourmenter…

Harry ? fit la voix inquiète d'Hermione, semblant venir de très loin, presque trop loin pour

que le jeune homme l'entende. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es tout pâle…

Si si, tout va très bien, répondit le Sauveur avec effort. »

Il s'efforça de sourire, et Hermione lui lança un dernier regard avant de reprendre sa lecture.

Harry laissa son regard errer à nouveau en direction du lac. Ce lac qui avait vu s'éteindre tant

de vies chères, Remus, Tonks, Seamus… C'était là qu'avait eu lieu l'une des dernières

batailles. En fait, celle qui avait précédé le combat au cours duquel Voldemort avait été

détruit.

Mais Harry ne voulait pas penser à cela. Il s'absorba dans la contemplation du soleil couchant,

qui peignait de rouge et or les eaux limpides, nuançait le ciel de violet et les nuages de rose

tendre. D'ailleurs, d'autres nuages semblaient s'approcher assez rapidement, portés

probablement par un vent assez fort. Peut-être allait-il pleuvoir. Fallait-il retourner au

château ? Le dîner approchait de toute façon, et il en avait assez de rester ainsi sans rien faire,

à ressasser ses souvenirs.

Au moment où il se faisait ces réflexions, il s'aperçut que les nuages allaient décidément trop

vite. Une tempête pouvait-elle se déclencher aussi rapidement ? Cela semblait étrange,

d'autant plus que les formes qui approchaient, en découpant leur ombre sur le demi-disque de

feu du soleil, paraissaient être de bien étranges nuages…

« -Hermione, Ron, fit-il dans un souffle. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »


	2. Cette lueur rouge dans le soir

Réponses reviewwwwssss (très courtes réponses lol)

lo hana ni: Le genre principal est action/aventure, Harry et Draco sont les héros de l'aventure tout simplement! Mais tu peux demander qu'ils soient en couple si tu veux

Black Sharne: Parce que celles pas sur HP sont mauvaises? lol! J'adore tes reviews toi

serpentis-draco: Bah voilà la suite tiens! Moi aussi j'aime le début lol

Jwulee: Tu es un super maitre! merci!

Note de l'auteur maintenant: En fait le thème principal de cette fic n'est pas le slash (même s'il y en a plein en fait lol! Plusieurs couples sans doute), mais l'aventure! Il s'agit d'une histoire que j'ai inventée et adaptée au monde de HP. Elle est à la fois belle et tragique, comme je les aime. Une précision: en grande, partie, j'invente cette histoire au fur et à mesure que je l'écris, par conséquent je la découvre en même temps que vous. Vous pouvez donc me faire des suggestions, sur le couple par exemple.

Cette fois j'ai sauté des lignes pour que ça soit plus agréable à lire. C'est possible d'éditer mon chapitre précédent pour faire ça aussi?

Voici le chapitre 2, je me suis dépêchée! Ce chapitre-ci est particulier et très important. Sachant que j'aime les histoires belles et tragiques et que je suis sadique, vous avez une idée de ce qui vous attend...

_**Chapitre 2: Cette lueur rouge dans le soir**_

Les formes sombres approchaient de plus en plus. A mesure qu'elles s'avançaient, elles

paraissaient même de moins en moins sombres, et même au contraire elles étaient pleines de

couleurs vives et variées. Il s'agissait d'animaux gigantesques.

« -Vous savez, je ne suis pas tout à fait certaine que ce soit Hagrid qui soit responsable de

ceci… fit Hermione, la voix légèrement tremblante. »

D'autres élèves, voyant que le trio de Gryffondor regardait en l'air, avait commencé à les

imiter.

« -DES DRAGONS! » Hurla soudain une jeune fille de Poufsouffle terrorisée.

Et soudain, ce fut la panique. D'autres élèves se mirent à crier, tandis que la plupart levaient

la tête d'un air affolé, avant de se mettre à courir en désordre vers le château. Certains,

terrifiés, fonçaient dans les autres élèves, vers la forêt interdite ou même en direction des

gigantesques lézards qui arrivaient. Ceux-ci étaient désormais proches et l'un d'eux cracha

une gerbe de flamme qui fit brûler un arbre, doublant le tumulte des jeunes gens terrorisés.

Certains pleuraient, où restaient sur place, incapables de faire un mouvement. Des enfants

étaient bousculés ou piétinés par la marée humaine qui se précipitait vers les marches

rassurantes de Poudlard.

Mais les Dragons arrivèrent et, dans un bel ensemble, ils foncèrent sur la plus haute tour du

château qui s'écroula, plusieurs blocs de pierre venant écraser ou mutiler des élèves, dont la

plupart moururent sur le coup. D'autres reptiles lançaient d'impressionnantes flammes sur les

autres parties du château et la forêt.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient préféré ne pas se diriger vers le château, voyant les autres qui

risquaient de les blesser par mégarde. Puis, lorsque celui-ci commença à s'embraser, ils

refluèrent vers le lac.

« -NON ! cria soudain Harry. Regardez ! La forêt est en feu, la cabane de Hagrid va brûler

elle aussi ! On ne peut pas le laisser ! »

D'un même mouvement, tous trois se mirent à courir vers la demeure de Hagrid. Autour

d'eux des dragons commençaient à voler au ras du sol, attrapant des élèves dans leur griffes

ou leur gueule, avant de les emporter en hauteur pour les dévorer ou les jeter d'une altitude

telle que la chute ne leur laissait aucune chance.

Mais Harry ne prêtait attention à rien, l'esprit fixé sur son but. Il courait comme rarement il

avait couru dans sa vie. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la cabane de son plus ancien ami, le

premier qu'il ait jamais eu.

C'est alors qu'il entendit derrière lui un sinistre grondement, et un cri qu'il n'oublierait jamais

de sa vie, qui hanterait ses pires cauchemars. Se retournant , il se retrouva face à une vision

d'horreur. Un gigantesque dragon rouge sembla lui adresser un sourire cruel avant de s'élever,

emportant dans ses pattes griffues un Ron fou de terreur. Le reptile monta plus haut encore

avant de broyer soudain le jeune homme.

Harry ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que rester là, immobile, à regarder le cadavre sanglant de

son meilleur ami emporté loin de lui par le grand dragon rouge, tandis qu'à ses côtés

Hermione avait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte en un long cri silencieux.

Il leur sembla qu'une éternité s'écoula ainsi, dans l'horreur de cet instant. Soudain Harry

s'éveilla et saisit le poignet d'Hermione, la forçant à courir jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid.

Malgré les larmes qui lui obscurcissaient la vue, il discernait au milieu d'une épaisse fumée

un arbre énorme qui s'était abattu juste devant la porte d'Hagrid, la bloquant. Rassemblant ses

forces, Harry leva sa baguette et jeta un sort de Réduction si puissant qu'il réduisit en

poussière à la fois l'arbre et la porte.

Harry se précipita alors à l'intérieur, mû par il ne savait quelle intuition, celle que son ami

était encore vivant.

« -Hagrid ! cria-t-il de toutes ses forces, la fumée le faisant tousser.

Je suis là, lui répondit une voix semblant venir de très loin. Mon armoire s'est écroulée sur

moi, et mon bras s'est cassé, donc je ne peux pas la soulever.

Harry marcha en direction de la voix et découvrit Hagrid dans la situation qu'il avait décrite.

« -WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA ! hurla-t-il en effectuant un mouvement de sa baguette.

L'armoire se déplaça alors, permettant à Hagrid de se relever. Tous deux sortirent alors de la

cabane. Une Hermione en pleurs adressa un faible sourire à son ami demi-géant.

Le spectacle extérieur était apocalyptique. La moitié de Poudlard n'était déjà plus que

décombres, et des dragons s'acharnaient à détruire ce qui en restait. Aux fenêtres laissant

échapper des gerbes de flammes, des petites silhouettes apparaissaient, gesticulantes,

poussant des cris stridents. Celles que les dragons voyaient étaient capturées elles aussi.

D'autres reptiles crachaient du feu au sol, touchant des élèves qui se transformaient en torches

vivantes. Certains tentaient de courir vers le lac, mais tous s'effondraient avant, leurs corps

noircis achevant de se consumer, avant que le vent n'emporte leurs cendres.

Harry s'avança vers le carnage. Ce bruit… C'était sans doute celui qu'on entendait sur un

champ de bataille. Le sinistre craquement des flammes embrasant les bâtiments, le choc sourd

de la chute des pierres et des corps, les sanglots, les hurlements de terreur, les râles

d'agonie…

C'est alors qu'une faible voix retentir à quelques mètres de lui.

« -Harry…

Celui-ci tourna la tête et aperçut Neville à terre. Le jeune garçon s'était fait arracher une

jambe, et son ventre était ouvert. Des larmes emplissant à nouveau ses yeux, le Survivant

s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla aux côtés de son ami.

J'ai vu ce qui est arrivé à Ron… murmura ce dernier. C'est terrible… Et… Il n'est pas le

seul… Beaucoup sont morts… Trop… Harry…

Il s'interrompit pour cracher un liquide rouge.

Ne les laisse pas gagner… Les dragons… Ils vont partir, mais la guerre continuera… Ils

veulent tout détruire… Prévenez les …

Il dût s'arrêter un instant, reprenant le souffle qui s'échappait de lui peu à peu. Harry le prit

par les épaules et déposa la tête de Neville sur ses propres genoux.

Prévenez les autres écoles… Les sorciers du monde entier… Une terrible bataille

s'annonce… Tu dois vaincre le chef écarlate… En Suède… Les forêts...

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Neville ?

Harry, fais vite… Encore une fois, je pense que tu es le seul qui puisse sauver le monde

sorcier. Harry, je vais mourir…

Mais non, Neville, tu ne vas pas mourir, je te dis que tu ne vas pas mourir… je suis là,

Hermione est là, et Hagrid, nous allons te soigner…

Ne te mens pas à toi-même… Tu sais bien… Tu sais que tu ne peux rien pour moi… Harry,

écoute moi…

Celui-ci se pencha, et son ami murmura à son oreille :

Thearrishn… C'est le seul espoir… Trouve l'arme… Trouve Thearrishn…

Il se tut. Harry se redressa, et tenta de soutenir la tête de Neville. Celle-ci s'effondra

doucement en arrière. Le jeune garçon qui avait été toute sa vie un ami fidèle et brave, adressa

un faible sourire à celui qui, devenant le survivant, lui avait ôté toute chance d'acquérir un

jour la gloire, et son regard devint vitreux.

Harry s'inclina doucement en un dernier salut puis, les mains tremblantes, ferma à jamais les

yeux de Neville Londubat.


	3. Le bonheur n'est plus que braises

Eh bah, vous êtes gâtées! 3 chapitres en une semaine! Je dois avouer que parfois je m'étonne moi-même lol. La première qui dit que ça traîne je l'oblige à me faire 20 reviews de 10 lignes minimum chacune :p (mais en dehors de ça, rien qu'une petite review par personne lisant cette fic me ferait déjà très, très plaisir lol).

Petites réponses aux reviews déjà existantes:

Shinobu-Sû: Trop coool tu m'appelles Darki! C'est mon surnom en général et j'adore ça... merci lol!Thearrishn c'est plus qu'un mot, c'est un nom, et bien sûr il est inventé... Il désignes une personne un peu, disons, particulière...

Lounah: Merci de trouver mon histoire prenante lol! C'est ma fic principale, je travaille à mort dessus comme vous pouvez le voir. J'ai rectifié l'erreur en question (tu peux voir dans le review que j'ai mise moi-même l'explication lol!). J'aiiiiime les fins sadiques! Plus encore, J'AIME! lol! Tu pourras constater à quel point je suis machiavélique tout en long de l'histoire, mais aussi en lisant mes autres fics (du moins la plupart, deux ou trois sont épargnées je crois).

Black Sharne: Question tragique, t'es loin d'avoir tout vu! déjà rien que ce nouveauchapitre c'est pas mal... L'avantage de cette présentation c'est qu'elle fait paraître les chapitres plus longs lol! Mais c'est déjà pas mal, près de 4000 mots en 3 chapitres, c'est presque un exploit pour moi (on dirait pas, pas vrai?)

Désolées pour celles qui aiment pas la présentation, j'ai remise celle d'avant dans word mais me fait passer des lignes et quand j'essaye de les enlever ça me fait plein de problèmes... Tant pis...

Pour les propositions de romance: vous êtes pas obligées de donner que le couple principal! je veux au moins deux couples secondaires. Une précision, vous pouvez faire revenir des fantômes pour les romances, mais alors les lemons se passeront dans des rêves, l'au-delà, des mondes parallèles ou tout ce que vous voulez mais hélas pas le monde réel... Le seul couple que je veux pas c'est Ron/Hermione, j'en ai trop marre de le voir tout le temps! Essayez de faire des couples slashs de toutes façon!

Vous pouvez aussi faire des propositions pour des petits éléments de l'intrigue! Par exemple si vous voulez que les héros se retrouvent dans une situation précise, je vais voir ce que je peux faire...

Dans ce chapitre l'intrigue avance pas des masses, mais voici un petit programme (celles qui veulent rien savoir NE LISEZ PAS et passez directement à la fic!): il y a encore plein de tragique (je vais vous faire chouiner lol!), des nouveaux morts, un sauvetage supplémentaire, ENFIN un tout petit début de romance (très très petit vous attendez pas à des merveilles lol, ils se parlent même pas en fait), et l'arrivée de celui qui va tout mettre en marche au chapitre suivant (je présume que vous vous doutez de qui c'est lol... Interdit de faire des suggestions quand même, pas de spoiler!)!

_**Chap 3: Le bonheur n'est plus que braises**_

Tout était fini à présent.

Poudlard n'était plus. Tant de leurs amis avaient péri…

Ce qui avait été le bonheur de Harry pendant toutes ces années n'étaient plus que braises

sanglantes achevant de se consumer, sans un murmure.

Comment pourrait-il de nouveau vivre après cela ?

Sa vie était-elle à ce point marquée par le drame que ceux qui avaient survécu à l'horreur

doivent disparaître ainsi ?

Les dragons étaient partis, emportant les corps de nombre de ses camarades…

Peut-être allaient-ils les dévorer ? Ceux qui avaient fait preuve de tant de bonté et de courage

n'auraient pas même droit à une sépulture pour leur héroïsme. C'étaient leurs amis qui

devraient garder vivants leurs souvenirs dans leurs cœurs meurtris.

Harry se releva, contemplant le tapis de cendres autour de lui. La nuit était tombée, mais les

dernières flammes du bûcher de Poudlard jetaient de sinistres lumières sur les visages tourmentés,

éclairant le sang, les cadavres, rendant plus morbides encore les pleurs et les cris de douleur.

Le jeune homme s'avança. Hermione courut vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras, sanglotante. Son

ami la serra doucement dans ses bras. Il savait qu'aucun mot n'aurait pu apaiser leur douleur à

présent, mais ils pouvaient partager celle-ci. La souffrance de la perte d'un être cher doit être

comprise, acceptée, si l'on veut qu'un jour la blessure guérisse. Mais jamais la cicatrice ne

disparaîtrait, marquant leur esprit comme un terrible sceau.

Les deux compagnons enlacés marchèrent vers les autres élèves, suivis de Hagrid, lequel était

incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. Beaucoup de gens étaient morts. Harry vit Parvati

Patil à demi évanouie dans les bras de Padma, sa jumelle, ne pouvant supporter la vue du

corps disloqué de Lavande Brown, qui avait été son amie la plus chère.

Plus loin, Dean ressemblait à un enfant perdu et endormi, immobile, Seamus n'était même

plus là pour le pleurer. Qui prendrait soin de lui dans la mort à présent ?

Une petite silhouette aux cheveux de feu tourbillonnant au milieu des braises fumantes

s'approcha de Harry. Les yeux hagards, Ginny Weasley contemplait les morts. A ses côtés,

Luna Lovegood avait une expression étrange, un mélange de douleur retenue et d'absence,

comme si elle refusait de voir la réalité autour d'elle.

Harry fut soulagé de voir que ses amies étaient vivantes. Elles n'étaient certes pas indemnes,

de nombreuses écorchures striaient d'écarlate les bras de Ginny et Luna avait une balafre

sanglante sur la joue, mais elles étaient toujours là, c'était l'essentiel. Nombre étaient ceux qui

n'avaient pas eu cette chance.

« Je vous confie Hermione, leur murmura le jeune homme. Prenez soin d'elle… Laissez-la

pleurer, et ne vous retenez pas pour la faire avec elle, nous en avons tous besoin pour le

moment… Je reviens bientôt… Je vais voir si je ne peux pas sauver des personnes encore

vivantes… »

Il s'éloigna tandis que les trois jeunes filles allaient s'asseoir sur les restes d'un escalier

effondré.

Harry chercha des yeux quelqu'un qui aurait besoin de lui… Il y en avait sûrement… Les

dragons n'avaient sans doute pas pu tuer tout ceux qu'ils attaquaient… Et puis, il y avait des

gens qui avaient survécu en étant toutefois blessés, comme Ginny et Luna.

Il aperçut soudain ce qui lui sembla être une longue tresse rousse. N'était-ce pas Susan

Bones ? Il fit quelques pas en direction de la jeune fille. Il lui semblait également discerner le

visage d'Ernie Macmillan…

Tremblant, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Harry courut en direction de ses amis.

Lorsqu'il se pencha vers eux, la douleur étreignit son cœur, une nouvelle fois. La gorge

tranchée, les amoureux étaient enlacés dans un éternel sommeil.

Le jeune homme se détourna lentement. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur un étrange spectacle, à

quelques pas de là près d'un pan de mur encore debout, sous un arbre qui avait échappé aux

flammes.

Draco Malfoy était agenouillé, la tête baissée. Ses cheveux si blonds ombraient en partie son

fin visage pâle aux traits altiers, mais Harry pouvait voir distinctement les larmes cristallines

qui coulaient des yeux bleu-argent. Le Gryffondor s'aperçut alors que sa Nemesis serrait dans

ses bras le corps inanimé de Blaise Zabini.

Tout comme Harry, Malfoy avait perdu son meilleur ami. Mais contrairement au Survivant,

pour le Serpentard, plus qu'un être cher, c'était la seule personne qui l'ait jamais vraiment

aimé qui avait disparu.

En cet instant, Harry partageait sa tristesse.

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour il comprendrait les sentiments de Draco Malfoy ?

Des sanglots déchirants retentirent. Il semblait que Hermione avait raconté à Ginny la fin du

frère de celle-ci.

Harry commença à errer au hasard, l'esprit plein de sombres pensées.. Partout, ce n'était que

désolation. Pourquoi tout cela avait-il dû arriver ?

Il vit alors sous une colonne renversée ce qui ressemblait à une robe noire. Sous la colonne, il

semblait y avoir une sorte de renfoncement. Et n'étaient-ce pas de faibles gémissements qu'il

entendait à présent ?

Quelqu'un avait besoin de son aide ! Harry se précipita. A l'aide de plusieurs sorts complexes,

il désintégra le bloc de pierre sans blesser davantage la personne qui était dessous. Celle-ci

semblait évanouie. Le jeune homme la saisit sous les bras et, à grand-peine, la sortit du trou.

Un éclair zébra alors le ciel, et Harry put discerner le visage de celui qu'il avait sauvé.

« Pro.. Professeur Rogue ? balbutia-t-il.

C'était bien lui, mais inconscient. Un grondement retentit. Harry ne savait que faire, lorsqu'il

aperçut des silhouettes sombres qui arrivaient en courant sur le terrain. A leur tête, il reconnut

les professeurs Dumbledore et MacGonagall, suivis de près pas madame Pomfresh. Ils étaient

suivis par leurs collègues et une centaine d'elfes de maison, lesquels se précipitèrent sur les

blessés et les morts pour les soigner ou les emporter à l'abri. Hermione, Ginny et Luna furent

amenées à l'orée de la forêt où l'on se chargea d'elle, tandis que Hagrid aidait les autres

professeurs à se porter au secours des autres. Parmi les cadavres que l'on retrouvait, Harry vit

encore Cho Chang, Zacharias Smith, ou encore Michael Corner, des membres de L'AD.

Une pluie soudaine commença, essuyant le sang et les larmes, éteignant les ultimes flammes

du carnage, telle une eau purifiante. Dumbledore s'approcha doucement de Harry et le prit par

les épaules, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres.

« Madame Pomfresh va s'occuper du professeur Rogue et des autres, Harry. Tu as fait tout ce

que tu pouvais. Il est temps à présent… Viens avec moi, je crois que nous avons des choses à

nous dire. »


	4. Le conseil Rouge Rubis

Yeaah 16 reviews! je vous l'avais pas dit mais j'avais décidé de pas poster le chapitre suivant tant que j'aurais pas au moins 15 reviews. Si l'on enlève le message que j'ai moi-même écrit, le chiffre fatidique est atteint... Remerciez donc ma lune bien-aimée grâce à laquelle vous avez un nouveau chapitre lol.

Réponses aux reviewsssss

Ma lune: Ma femme, tu me gâtes! Trois reviews, une par chapitre lol... Oui j'en veux à Remus, je suis sadique moi lol! T'aimes pas mon Nevillouchou? Dommage parce qu'il est spécial dans cette fic... Mais chut pas de spoilers héhé! Moi aussi je hais trop Cho Chang! Ron je suis neutre lol. Tu proposes pas de couples? Je suis sûre que tu vas vouloir un Sirius/remus lol... Je peux les faire revenir sous forme de fantômes pour guider les autres (et s'envoyer en l'air ensemble héhé) si tu veux!

Lounah: 2 reveiws, cool! Ca me fait des propositions de couples... je t'ai déjà dit qu'on pouvait faire revenir des fantômes! Tu veux des couples hétéros toi? Argh, quelle horreur... Par mélangé tu veux dire threesome? Eh bé petite coquine! lol... Alors comme ça mon chapitre est trop court? Je te propose un marché, je fais des chaps 2 fois plus longs mais t'attends 5 fois plus longtemps! En fait quand un chapitre que j'écris est trop long, ça m'ennuie et je l'abandonne pour plusieurs semaines avant de le finir! Tu ne voudrais pas ça pas vrai? j'ai vu que tu avais mis ma fic dans tes alerts, ça fait plaisir!

Shinobu-Sû: Bah je l'ai bien dit que c'était triste... J'adore ça! Tu t'es trompée dans l'ordre par contre, c'est Ron qui meurt en premier lol. Pour Dray et Harry tu verras bien s'ils se rapprocheront lol... Mais je peux déjà te dire que Draco va changer peu à peu (spoiler! lol). Pour Rogue bah suspense, je vais pas tout te dire non plus héhé...

serpentis-draco: Ouais, les pauvres... Plein de gens ont disparu... Ils vont être vachement seuls après ça. Mais bon, ça va les rendre plus déterminés encore. Et certains morts reviendront!

Black Sharne: Parce que ça te mets de bonne humeur toi? Sadique va! Lol. Tu t'es rattrapée en trouvant ça bien déprimant, ça tombe bien... Faut que je me décide à mettre dans le résumé qu'il s'agit d'une Darkfic! Merci pour les idées de couple. Bloquée à vie? Ouh j'imagine des trucs bizarres moi là... Héhé. Pour les persos féminins pas vivants bah ça n'est pas grave, combien de fois dois-je répéter que les morts peuvent revenir? En plus, à un moment t'as trois filles réunies dans la fic, Hermione Ginny et Luna! Ca peut faire des idées de couple! Au fait bravo de proposer de mettre du yuri, j'en avais déjà l'intention en fait lol!

Note de l'auteur: Dans ce chapitre, vous avez encore un peu plus de romance! Aussi, il y a enfin des informations. On va commencer à comprendre ce qui se passe. Comme le titre l'indique il y a un conseil, lequel continue au chapitre suivant. Je donne cependant les infos de manière à vous laisser sur votre faim héhé...

En avant pour un chapitre plein de suspense!

__

_**Chap 4: Le conseil Rouge Rubis**_

Madame Pomfresh insista pour que Harry se repose à l'infirmerie avant d'entamer quoi que ce 

soit d'autre. Une très grande tente avait été installée pour les blessés, car la véritable

infirmerie n'existait plus. Elle était réduite en cendres, tout comme le reste de l'école.

Les blessures assez légères de Harry furent soignées, et on lui recommanda de se reposer 

pendant une heure au moins.

Harry mit ce temps à profit pour réfléchir. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien avoir provoqué l'attaque 

des dragons? Etaient-ils des anciens suppôts de Voldemort désireux d'avoir une vengeance? Si

cela avait été le cas, ils seraient au moins intervenus dans la bataille finale afin d'assister leur

maître, or tel n'avait pas été le cas. Alors? Ils ne semblaient guère avoir de raison de s'en

prendre à une école de sorciers… La plupart des gens qui étaient morts étaient trop jeunes

pour avoir fait du mal à des dragons. Vraiment, Harry ne comprenait pas…

A quelques pas de lui, Snape se remettait doucement du choc qu'il avait reçu. D'après ce que 

madame Pomfresh avait dit à ses infirmiers, Harry comprit qu'il avait sauvé la vie de son

professeur. Cette idée paraissait étrange, mais tous les deux s'appréciaient davantage, ou se

haïssaient moins, depuis qu'ils avaient combattu côte à côte.

Lorsqu'un elfe écarta un des paravents qui entouraient en partie Harry, celui-ci put voir 

l'occupant du lit en face de lui, à trois mètres à peine.

Malfoy ne pleurait plus. Il semblait prostré, observant le plafond avec un air absent.

Soudain, alors que le brun l'observait, il baissa les yeux et leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

L'espace d'un instant qui sembla durer une éternité, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy se fixèrent,

les yeux dans les yeux.

Dans le regard de sa Nemesis, le Survivant put lire une souffrance qui n'attendait qu'un mot,

une pensée pour éclater en un orage de larmes, beau et terrible.

C'était la première fois que le visage du Serpentard laissait transparaître ce que ressentait son 

âme, qu'il ne se dissimulait pas derrière un masque d'indifférence, une voix glaciale.

Par ses yeux et son esprit, le Gryffondor lui dit à quel point sa douleur était comprise,

partagée.

Alors, une larme unique glissa de l'œil de Malfoy et coula lentement sur sa joue diaphane,

comme si Harry avait permis à un peu du tourment qui agitait l'âme de Draco de s'échapper.

Le Survivant ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais dans son inconscient il sut que l'autre n'était 

pas encore prêt.

A ce moment, celui-ci détourna lentement les yeux.

Au bout d'un peu plus d'une heure, le professeur MacGonagall vint chercher Harry et lui 

annonça que Dumbledore tenait à sa présence lors d'une réunion spéciale. Le professeur

Snape pouvait tenir debout, et il les accompagna en s'appuyant sur une canne noueuse.

Le trajet se fit sans un mot. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, Harry s'efforça de ne pas regarder le champ de 

bataille. L'horreur des scènes auxquelles il avait assisté était encore trop présente dans son

esprit. Le professeur Dumbledore avait fait ériger une nouvelle tente couleur rouge rubis, plus

petite que celle de l'infirmerie. C'est là qu'ils entrèrent.

A l'intérieur se trouvaient tous les professeurs de Poudlard, Hermione, Amelia Bones le 

nouveau ministre de la magie qui ne cessait de s'essuyer les yeux, et une jolie jeune femme

blonde au teint hâlé, aux longs cheveux blonds ondulés et aux yeux gris que Harry ne

connaissait pas.

Tous s'assirent en rond dans des chaises, face à Dumbledore qui se trouvait derrière un 

bureau. L'air grave, il les dévisagea tous l'un après l'autre.

-"Mes amis, je ne vous cache pas que la situation est très grave. Je viens de recevoir un

message m'informant que nous sommes pas les seuls à avoir subi une attaque. Les écoles

Beauxbâtons, Lancia di Fuoco et Durmstrang viennent d'être réduites en ruines. Il y a 

beaucoup de morts et de disparus. Bien que le bilan n'ait pas encore été établi, je crains qu'il

ne soit aussi lourd que le nôtre.

Hermione avait l'air plus terrifiée encore qu'avant, et semblait incapable de dire un mot. Harry 

exprima à sa place la question qu'il se posait lui aussi.

-Professeur, qu'est-il advenu de Viktor Krum, le nouveau professeur de vol?

-Il ne fait pas partie des disparus. Si j'ai bien compris, il a été gravement blessé. Il se trouve

pour l'instant entre la vie et la mort, et nul ne sait s'il va s'en sortir.

Hermione laissa de nouveau échapper quelques larmes. Un hibou surgit soudain de la porte de 

la tente que l'on avait laissée soigneusement ouverte. L'oiseau se posa sur le bureau du

directeur. Celui-ci prit le message que transportait le hibou, lequel s'envola pour repartir de là

où il était venu.

Dumbledore lut la lettre. Au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans sa lecture, son regard 

s'assombrissait. Parvenu à la fin, il ferma un instant les yeux. Il avait l'air plus vieux que

jamais en cet instant tragique.

-Ce que je redoutais s'est produit… Le Chemin de Traverse vient d'être assailli par une armée

de dragons. De nombreux fonctionnaires du Ministère sont sur place. Je dois annoncer à notre

Ministre que le vice-ministre qu'elle a pris la précaution de nommer remplit fort bien son 

office. Sous son égide, les tireurs d'élite parviennent à tenir l'assaut et espèrent pouvoir

repousser les dragons avant que le lieu soit détruit lui aussi. Cela vous permettra de participer

à notre mise au point d'un plan d'action, ma chère Amelia.

-Certainement, je me dois d'agir, répondit-elle la voix tremblante mais l'air déterminé.

-Bien. Je vous ai tous réunis ici car vous êtes de ceux qui ont été les plus efficaces lors de la

lutte contre Lord Voldemort, il y a quelques mois. Si je le pouvais, je vous épargnerais cette

nouvelle charge et les tourments qui l'accompagneront, mais je pressens qu'une nouvelle

sombre période est sur le point de commencer. Ce sont nos meilleurs éléments qui doivent à

présent lutter pour, une nouvelle fois en si peu de temps hélas, sauver le monde de la magie, et

peut-être même l'humanité toute entière.

Tous les membres de l'assistance se redressèrent et le fixèrent avec une attention redoublée.

-Je vois que vous êtes d'accord. Bien. Parmi nous sont présents deux des membres du

désormais célèbre trio de Gryffondor, qui par tant de fois a défié le danger par la passé. Miss

Hermione Granger m'a hélas annoncé que Mr Ronald Weasley avait été tué par un dragon. Je 

comprends votre douleur et elle est bien légitime, mais ce n'est hélas pas le moment pour les

condoléances. Hermione m'a me semble-t-il dit tout ce qu'elle savait. Harry, as-tu découvert

des informations intéressantes?

-Eh bien… fit lentement celui-ci. Neville… Il… Il est mort dans mes bras… Mais il a eu le

temps de dire des choses avant. Il m'a dit que je devais trouver l'arme, et Thearrishn. Il a

également évoqué la Suède. Il a fait une sorte de… prédiction. Il m'a prévenu que les dragons

partiraient mais que la guerre continuerait, qu'ils voulaient tout détruire. Il m'a demandé de

prévenir les autres écoles et les sorciers du monde entier. Il pensait qu'une terrible bataille

s'annonçait, que moi seul pouvait à nouveau sauver le monde sorcier, que je devais vaincre un

chef écarlate.

-Thearrishn… murmura Dumbledore songeur. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais

entendu ce nom… C'est un être très puissant, cela ne fait aucun doute… Très ancien aussi…

Cela fait une éternité que nul ne sait ce qu'il est advenu de lui…

-Monsieur, pensez-vous que les dragons viennent de Suède?

-Pour l'instant, seule l'Europe a été attaquée. Les dragons sont ensuite effectivement repartis

vers le nord, mais ils se sont dispersés en groupes égaux aux environs de la Finlande, la

Norvège et le Danemark autant que la Suède. Peut-être est-ce cependant dans ce pays que ce 

trouve le chef écarlate qui a été évoqué.

-Professeur? Pourrais-je savoir comment mon ami Neville pouvait savoir tout cela?

-C'est une question que nous nous posons tous, fit Snape d'une voix glaciale. Comment de

telles informations ont-elles pu être amenées à la connaissance de Mr Longbottom?

-Il y a une chose que Neville et moi-même avons caché à la connaissance de la plupart d'entre

vous. Mr Longbottom est un être un peu particulier. S'il avait tant de difficultés en magie,

c'est qu'il était hautement spécialisé dans un autre type de magie, cela je l'ai bien vite compris.

Oui, il existe différentes magies… je ne puis vous en dire plus pour le moment.

Avec mon aide Neville est entré dans une communauté spéciale… Pour l'instant, nous

nommerons ces gens les Gardiens. Leur véritable nom est secret. Ceux-ci sont chargés de

scruter en permanence le monde, de réguler les flots de magie, de dénouer les fils de l'avenir…

Ils ont un rôle unique dans le monde magique, mais ils restent secrets afin de préserver

leurs connaissances. C'est une sage décision, car si un mage noir pouvait manipuler les

Gardiens, il gagnerait là un pouvoir dépassant les limites de l'imaginable. Mais de tout cela,

nous devrons parler un autre jour."


	5. Le bûcher des morts

C'est confirmé je suis une grosse folle! Le chapitre 4 super vite et le jour d'après le 5... A quand deux chaps en une journée? (Où s'arrêtera l'enragée des chapitres? lol). Je crois que j'ai jamais écrit un chapitre aussi long en plus... Ca m'a pris plus de deux heures par contre, ce qui est inhabituel. je suis crevée! Je crois que je vais attendre quelques temps avant de continuer cette fic... Ca me permettra d'avoir de nouvelles idées pour la suite et aussi de me consacrer à mes autres fics que j'ai un peu négligées entre eux (certaines sont pas updatées depuis plus d'une semaine, vous vous rendez compte? lol). Allez lire ces fics tiens! je vous conseille mon One-Shot "Oubli" (c'est pas un HPDM mais c'est vraiment beau... Et triste comme vous vous en doutez héhé! Black Sharne l'a déjà lu, merci au passage!)

Réponses aux reviews (4 en un jour, ça fait plaisir merci!)

ma lune: Hum, c'est une idée de couple... Je crois qu'il avait déjà été proposé. Je verrai les couples secondaires plus tard... T'as quelque chose contre les fantômes qui s'envoient en l'air? lol. Neville on verra plus tard dans la fic. Merci pour ta review ma femme chérie!

Lounah: Mais oui, plein de morts, n'est-ce pas merveilleux? Pour Draco bah... Lis tu vas bien voir héhéhé. Moi sadique? Quelle idée voyons astique son auréole. Bon, tu veux des infos, bah tu vas en avoir niak niak Darki cause une inondation de détails et Lounah périt étouffé sous des infos voilà! Bon sérieusement ce chapitre DEBORDE d'infos, mais je les donne toujours de façon incomplète et afin que vous soyez mortes d'impatience en attendant la suite (qui comme annoncé mettra plus de temps à arriver... Bon j'avoue je suis sadique et sacrément même niahahaha). Si tu veux je mettrai un chtit couple hétéro, mais ça m'inspire pas des masses non plus. Pour le threesome on verra! Je sais que vivant c'est mieux... je ressuscite les morts alors? (que ne ferais-je pour mes reveiweuses chéries lol)

Black Sharne: Elle est trop tordue mon intrigue! Avec ce nouveau chapitre tu vas plus savoir où donner de la tête je crois! Vous êtes toutes à fond dans les thressome HermioneGinnyLuna vous lol (après tout pourquoi pas?). Pour l'intrigue bah le soir (et une bonne partie de la journée) je passe un max de tant à réfléchir à mon prochain chapitre... Certains moments sont inscrits depuis longtemps dans ma tête avec une terrible précision, mais la plupart j'y réfélchis un ou deux jours avant de l'écrire, voie en l'écrivant lol. Je prends parfois des notes mais c'est très rare (j'ai une super mémoire donc je m'en sors).

serpentis-draco: Les dragons vont faire du dégât, ça c'est sûr! Moi-même je n'ai pas déterminé la fin, donc ça va être la surprise...

Annonce de l'auteur: J'ai le plaisir de cous dire que deux enfants slashistes sont nés! mes faux jumeaux, Keo (un garçon) et Sorane (une fille) sont deux petits pervers qui m'accompagnent partout. beaucoup d'auteurs ont des petits voix, les miennes entreront bientôt en action... je ferai leur description un de ces jours dans ma bio.

Note de l'auteur sur la fic: D'abord, une chose. J'ai remarqué que draconnia lucius malfoy, griffounette et Love Draco malfoy m'avaient mise dans leurs author alerts (ça fait très plaisir d'ailleurs). Il y a aussi emi2410 qui a mis cette fic dans ses alerts. D'après leurs noms, au moins deux d'entre elles semblent aimer les HPDM (devinez qui lol). Or elles n'ont jamais reviewé AUCUNE de mes fics! J'apprécierais beaucoup une review d'au moins une de ces personnes...

C'est parti pour un cinquième chapitre avec tous plein d'infos sadiques (comme le dit si bien Lounah lol) et où l'on peut entrevoir enfin le début d'une chtite intrigue (méga tordue et complexe, comme l'esprit de l'auteur quoi... héhé). Petite note, les fans de HPDM vont être aux anges...

Comme le titre l'indique c'est encore follement gai (peut-être gay aussi hum) lol...

__

_**Chap 5: Le bûcher des morts**_

Tous les membres du conseil Rouge Rubis réfléchirent aux paroles de Dumbledore. Il en avait 

déjà dit plus qu'il n'aurait dû à l'en écouter, mais pas assez au goût de certains, tels que Harry.

-"Professeur, et qu'en est-il de cette arme que Neville a évoquée? Nous ne l'avons pas en notre

disposition, puisqu'il m'a demandé de la trouver… Le chef écarlate est-il donc une créature si

spéciale que seule une arme spécifique puisse le tuer?

-Harry, ne pose donc pas tant de questions. Je te répondrai lorsque le temps sera venu. Moi-

même, j'ignore la majeure partie des choses que tu demandes. Il faut nous renseigner. Les

Gardiens peuvent nous aider, mais nous aurons aussi besoin d'espions.

-Dans ce cas, puis-je vous être utile? fit Snape. L'espionnage est une de mes spécialités.

-Je ne doute pas de vos compétences, Severus, mais nous aurons besoin de vous pour une

importante mission, répondit gravement Dumbledore. Par conséquent, vous ne pouvez vous

absenter, même pour une brève période.. Vous…

Un nouveau hibou entra alors, interrompant le directeur qui saisit la lettre et la décacheta.

-Sont-ce des nouvelles du chemin de Traverse? Fit Amelia Bones inquiète tandis que

Dumbledore lisait attentivement le message.

-Il est question de cela, en effet, répondit le vieil homme avec un sourire. J'ai le plaisir

d'annoncer que le vice-ministre a repoussé l'attaque des dragons! Ils sont repartis en laissant la

plus grande partie de l'endroit debout et nos pertes sont restées raisonnables grâce l'action du

même vice-ministre!

Une vague d'applaudissements enthousiastes salua cette déclaration. Il était donc possible de 

lutter contre ces dragons… Ces derniers n'étaient pas invincibles. Cette nouvelle était une

lueur d'espoir pour ceux qui venaient de vivre des heures si sombres.

-Monsieur? Fit Hermione. Veuillez pardonner ma question, mais comment se fait-il que le

Chemin ait pu être sauvé tandis que Poudlard a succombé? L'école ne bénéficiait-elle pas de 

puissantes protections magiques?

-Le Chemin de Traverse est autant, voire peut-être même plus, protégé que notre vieille école.

De plus, il est plus facile de s'attaquer à un grand château dont on peut faire s'écrouler les 

murs qu'à une longue rue basse. Mais la raison la plus importante, c'est que nous n'avons

guère pu nous défendre. La plupart des personnes présentes étaient des enfants qui ne

pouvaient rien faire face à de telles créatures. Nous avons été surpris, car il semblerait que

Poudlard ait subi la toute première attaque. Par contre, les fonctionnaires du Ministère de

la Magie étaient au courant de l'arrivée de la vague de dragons, ils ont eu le temps de se

préparer. Et là-bas étaient présents de nombreux sorciers d'élite, expérimentés et capables de

combattre efficacement. Nous n'avons pas à nous laisser abattre par le désespoir. Il est

parfaitement possible de vaincre nos nouveaux ennemis. Nous en avons eu la preuve lors du

Tournoi des trois Sorciers.

La plupart des regards se tournèrent vers Harry, à qui des images de son duel contre la

femelle Magyar à pointes revinrent en tête. Dumbledore avait raison… Cette dragonne

était bien plus terrifiante et plus puissante que la plupart de ses congénères qu'il avait vus

quelques heuresauparavant. Si lui avait pu gagner contre un tel monstre, il était

possible d'affronter une arméede dragons en se mettant tous ensemble.

-Professeur Dumbledore, dit-il, vous disiez qu'il était question du Chemin de Traverse dans la

lettre… Cela signifie qu'il y a aussi d'autres nouvelles?

-Tu as raison, Harry. A ce qu'il paraît, plusieurs pays, dont certains n'ayant pas encore souffert

d'attaque, ont envoyé des émissaires aux dragons… Des ambassadeurs. Ils veulent négocier.

Je crois que malgré ce qu'ils ont subi, ils ne se rendent pas bien compte de la situation. Les 

attaquants ont clairement montré leurs intentions hostiles, ils ont tué des milliers d'innocents,

sans même que l'on sache pourquoi… Que peut-on donc négocier? A mon avis, ces

malheureux ambassadeurs vont à la mort.

Le directeur soupira, tandis qu'un lourd silence accompagnait ces mots.

-Je sens qu'un avenir bien sombre s'annonce, mes amis. C'est la guerre qui se prépare, une

guerre terrible et sanglante. Je ne veux rien vous cacher, certains d'entre vous n'en reviendront

pas. Vous allez revivre tous les cauchemars qui vous ont hanté pendant le combat contre Lord

Voldemort, des tragédies comme celles que nous avons vécu peuvent se reproduire. Il n'est 

également pas certain que nous en sortions vainqueurs, cette période pourrait s'achever sur la

fin du monde tel que nous le connaissons, et peut-être même la fin de l'humanité.

Jamais les membres de cette assemblée n'avaient paru aussi graves. La tristesse se lisait sur 

tous les visages, un voile obscurcissait les regards, le souvenir des douleurs passées.

-C'est pourquoi, reprit doucement Dumbledore, je ne veux forcer personne à participer. Vous

êtes libres de partir quand vous le désirez. Je peux vous assurer que personne ne vous en

voudra.

Nul ne bougea. Le vieil homme assis derrière son bureau hocha la tête, avec une expression 

déterminée.

-Bien. Nous combattrons donc ensemble. Cependant, notre nombre sera restreint. Je pense

que beaucoup des survivants de Poudlard voudront se joindre à nous. Hélas, la majorité de nos

élèves sont morts ou trop gravement blessés pour combattre avant plusieurs semaines, voire

quelques mois. Certains seront sans doute handicapés à vie. Nous allons remplacer la quantité

par la qualité en entamant la formation d'une armée d'élite. Harry, tu vas recréer l'AD, en y

incluant tous les nouveaux volontaires. Nous te fournirons de nouveaux locaux et du matériel

puisque la Salle sur Demande n'existe plus. Toi, Hermione et les personnes que tu choisiras,

vous entraînerez de jeunes sorciers au combat. Nous comptons sur vous.

-Je ferai de mon mieux, professeur, assura Harry malgré la légère angoisse qui l'étreignait.

-Tu as toute ma confiance. Nous voici bientôt à la fin de ce conseil, voici mes dernières

directives pour aujourd'hui. Nous allons avoir besoin d'informateurs. Mademoiselle Parrish

Feufollet, fit-il en indiquant la belle jeune femme blonde, me semble toute indiquée pour ce 

rôle. Nous allons également combattre l'ennemi avec ses propres armes, en tentant de joindre

à nous des tribus de dragons indépendantes. Il faudra contacter Charlie Weasley. Hagrid, vous

vous chargerez de cette mission. Vous parcourrez les pays d'Europe de l'Est, je vous nomme

ambassadeur auprès des peuplades dragonnes qui y résident. Vous donnerez tout d'abord un

message de ma part à Charlie. Près de son campement se trouve justement une grande tribu de

dragons, parmi lesquels, dit-on, un puissant guerrier du nom de Norbert…

-Vrai, s'écria le garde-chasse, je vais pouvoir le revoir? Mon petit Norbert… Depuis toutes ces

années… Je n'arrive pas y croire…"

Pour la dernière fois avant bien, bien longtemps, un sourire vint illuminer le visage ridé 

d'Hagrid.

Lorsque le conseil s'acheva, le jour commençait à se lever. Harry fut installé dans une

nouvelle tente gigantesque. On lui donna un lit, dans lequel il s'effondra sans même se

déshabiller, trop fatigué ne serait-ce que pour penser encore. A peine ses yeux se fermèrent-ils

qu'il sombra dans un profond sommeil sans rêves, et surtout sans cauchemars.

Ce soir-là, un grand bûcher fut érigé.

Il s'agissait d'une ancienne cérémonie païenne, dont la magie remontait à la nuit des temps. Le 

feu, tout comme l'eau, était purificateur.

Les victimes d'une tragédie telle que celle que l'on venait de vivre ne pouvaient selon 

d'anciennes légendes se reposer en paix tant que leur corps demeurerait, car la souffrance les

maintiendrait pour toujours lié à leur chair, les empêchant de partir pour… Ailleurs.

C'est pourquoi on allait brûler les morts.

Harry était dehors dans les dernières lueurs du soleil couchant. Il contemplait l'immense 

entassement de bois enduit de résine qui allait lui enlever les corps de ses amis. Il n'est pas

bon de vivre uniquement dans le passé, et garder des enveloppes sans vie ne lui rendrait pas

les êtres qui lui étaient chers. Alors pourquoi cette tristesse qui obscurcissait ses pensées?

Le soir était tombé.

Une foule s'était rassemblée sur la plaine, le tombeau de Poudlard et bientôt de tous ceux qui 

y avaient parlé, appris, ri, vécu les meilleurs moments de leur vie, et y étaient morts.

Parmi les survivants, ceux qui pouvaient tenir debout, réduits à quelques dizaines, avaient 

tenu à assister aux départs des âmes des morts. Harry était parmi eux.

Il contempla les corps allongés sur le sinistre bûcher, ces centaines de visages tourmentés,

certains inconnus, d'autres au contraire terriblement familiers. Il ne retenait plus les pleurs

qu'il avait empêché de couler pendant si longtemps, ces larmes qu'il s'était interdites pendant

la guerre contre Voldemort, les prenant pour un signe de faiblesse. Il ne fallait jamais garder

sa douleur au fond de son âme sans lui donner l'occasion de s'épancher, de se libérer… Car

sinon elle finissait par s'emparer de l'esprit et du corps, rongeant tout l'être comme un funeste

poison, une insidieuse maladie conduisant à la folie.

Des personnes aux têtes couvertes de capuchons rouges étaient postées de chaque côté du 

gigantesque amoncellement de branches mortes enduites de résine, tenant des torches à la

main. Doucement, une à une, elles abaissèrent leurs brandons ardents.

Une branche s'enflamma, puis une autre, et les étincelles emportées par le vent se répandirent 

bientôt. Tout le bûcher ne tarda pas à brûler, et de hautes, belles flammes claires s'élevaient

lumineuses dans la nuit… Comme un signal, une promesse de sang et de vengeance. Une

grande colonne de fumée s'éleva bientôt; masquant la vue des corps qui se consumaient.

Harry détourna un instant les yeux, et ceux-ci se posèrent sur une fine silhouette aux cheveux 

d'or blanc illuminés par les lueurs écarlates du bûcher.

Draco Malfoy regardait les cadavres brûler avec une expression de joie douloureuse,

d'acceptation. Les flammes qui se reflétaient dans ses yeux magnifiques leur enlevaient leur

habituel regard glacial.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Harry.

-"Il est mort, mais je suis heureux qu'il s'en aille, murmura-t-il. Son âme aurait connu de trop

grands tourments si l'on avait préservé son corps. Son souvenir restera vivant dans mon corps,

il m'aidera à combattre, à accomplir ma vengeance… Toi aussi, n'est-ce-pas, tu ressens cela?

Je l'ai lu dans tes yeux. Nous avons tous les deux trop perdu, vécu trop de cauchemars, nous 

ne serons jamais comme les autres garçons de notre âge… Nous sommes différents.

Harry fit un pas vers le blond, qui eut un petit sourire triste.

-Je n'ai jamais eu d'amour, du moins j'ai rarement eu de souvenirs heureux, dit à vois basse le

Survivant. Toi, tu as été isolé des autres depuis toujours, on t'a entouré d'une barrière de glace.

J'avais une destinée prédite de héros à laquelle je ne pouvais échapper, car telle était la raison 

de mon existence en ce monde. Tu es né pour devenir un monstre, on t'a conçu dans le but de

faire de toi une terrible machine à tuer. Tu étais terriblement seul, et depuis que ton seul ami

est mort, tu es seul au monde...

-Oui, tu as raison, cela je l'ai accepté depuis longtemps. Lorsque mes parents sont morts, bien

qu'ils ne m'aient jamais fait preuve d'affection, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de désespoir. Et puis

Blaise est arrivé. Il a été ma lumière. Avant, l'enseignement de mon père m'empêchait de lui 

parler car bien qu'étant à Serpentard, il était né de parents moldus… Lorsque cette impasse

s'est levée, j'ai découvert un trésor. Sans Blaise, j'aurais succombé aux ténèbres. Comme

Voldemort est venu me le réclamer une fois, une seule, terrible fois… J'aurais offert au

Seigneur sombre ma vie, mon esprit… Mon corps. Mais cela n'est pas arrivé. Et à

présent… Ma lumière s'est éteinte…

- Tous les deux, nous avions été libérés… Et voilà que pour moi, tout recommence. A

nouveau, je suis le héros, le Sauveur de ce monde. Toi, cette fois, tu n'es plus promis à rien,

mais tu n'auras aucune vie. Tu finiras par t'éteindre toi aussi, et plus personne ne se

souviendra de Draco Malfoy. Seulement… Si tu le désires, tu ne seras plus seul à nouveau. Si

tu le choisis, tu te joindras à moi pour venger la seule personne que tu as véritablement aimée,

et conquérir un avenir.

-J'accepte, souffla le jeune homme aux cheveux de lune.

Alors ils se tournèrent tous deux vers le bûcher, vers ces flammes infernales horribles et 

grandioses… Et l'espace d'un instant, ils virent un spectacle que jamais ils n'oublieraient.

Des centaines d'âmes, brumes transparentes et légères, chacune porteuse en soi d'une lumière 

unique, qui s'élevaient ensemble des étincelles d'or et filaient dans le ciel d'un bleu de

turquoise assombri, pour disparaître enfin et n'être jamais revues de nul être vivant.


	6. Symbole de Feu

Certaines m'ont fait remarquer que le chtit discours de Harry et Dray au chapitre précédent sonnait bizarre... Or, comme je l'ai révélé en exclusivité à Black Sharne (Oui oui, c'est bien du favoritsime), les deux personnages ne sont pas dans leur état normal! Non mais, pour qui me prenez-vous! Je ne fais pas ce grne de choses à la légère moi! Vous allez vous apercevoir que les paroles sont en effet préparées, et cela, depuis bien, bien longtemps... Tout va vous être expliqué par des personnalités, et en détails avec ça.

Bon, je dois vous avouer une chose à présent... Je m'étais promis de prendre un peu de repos, parce que mine de rien ça crève de taper mes chapitres aussi vite (en plus c'est pas ma seule fic, et je suis inscrite sur des forums, je parle sur msn et tout ça... A la fin de la journée j'ai plus de dos ni de doigts)... Seulement, c'est pas aussi facile que ça en a l'air de rien faire (il s'agit au contraire d'un art véritable, que seuls les plus doués d'entre les mortels savent maîtriser dans sa pleine mesure!)... L'auteurisme, cette sombre malédiction, me poursuivait encore et toujours. Mon ordinateur semblait me tendre les bras amoureusement... Mon clavier me semblait si... Sexy... Au bout de trois jours, j'ai craqué! Je me suis jetée (sauvagement) sur mon mon malheureux clavier et je vous ai produit une petite merveille de 6ème chapitre, de 1570 mots exactement, pour précision. Mon père a commencé à évoquer la création d'une ligue de défense des claviers (le mien est particulièrement malmené). En fait, je crois bien que j'ai eu pitié de vous... Si si, j'vous jure!

Dans les reviews, personne a parler de mon bûcher... Il est pas magnifique mon bûcher? En même temps j'ai peut-être vu un peu grand, un feu de camp ça aurait été sympathique aussi. Bien sûr, ça n'aurait pas été suffisant pour brûler tous ces pauvres malheureux morts... Mais imaginez: Draco et harry s'enlaçant au clair de lune, tandis que Hermione et Ginny font griller des marshmallows, en regardant Snape jouer de la guitare et Luna danser au son du tambourin (je crois que je confonds avec Esmeralda). Vision de paradis! Hélas, étant sadique par nature, je ne vous offrirai pas ce plaisir... Au contraire, préparez-vous à souffrir, chers petites lectrices.

Oulah, je crois que je suis encore en pleine crise... Ca c'est mon maître qui a une nouvelle fois oublié ma piqûre.

Réponses aux reeevieeewsss

Lounah: Je te comprends aussi, et je suis heureuse que tu te comprennes. Seulement, je voudrais que tu me comprennes aussi, comme cela nous nous comprendrions toutes les deux. Tu comprends? Bon d'accord, j'arrête là mon petit délire. Pour ce qui est d'étrangler Dumbledore, ça risque d'être gênant pour la suite de l'histoire... Après tout, c'est lui le chef des opérations. je ne suis pas sure que harry apprécierait de devoir diriger tout ça, surtout que tu vas voir dans ce chapitre qu'il est déjà plutôt débordé. Mais de toutes manières, les paroles de Dumby apportent plus de suspense, et c'est cela qui est bien (et frustrant héhéhé). Les discours de Ryry et Drakichou: bah lis ce que j'ai dit tout en haut lol. Conçernant les morts, je viens de me souvenir qu'un des passages du scénario que j'ai prévu (j'ai imaginé déjà les grandes lignes de l'histoire), le problème devrait être réglé... Tu verras bien! Dernière chose, pour les infos, faut pas me prendre au pied de la lettre: la débordance (non ça se dit pas mais vive les mots inventés) ça signifie juste que j'en dévoile un peu plus que d'habitude...

Black Sharne: Pas assez de descriptions? Tu devrais lire d'autres fics que j'ai faites (pas la peine de les chercher sur mon profil, elles n'y sont pas! Si tu veux je te passe le lien sur msn... Mais c'est pas du slash, pas du M et un univers que tu ne connais probablement pas), surtout une... Question descriptions tu serais gâtée lol. Mais je trouvais que c'était peut-être un peu trop. Tout le monde n'est pas fanatique de descriptions comme moi, je me disais que ça ne plairait pas aux gens... Dans ce chapitre y'en a peut-être un peu plus quand même. Pour les dialogues Harry/Draco: moi ne pas approfondir? On voit que tu ne me connais pas! J'approfondis généralement un peu trop les choses lol. Mais je t'ai déjà expliqué ça sur msn. Tu me diras si l'explication dans ce chapitre te conviens... La suite, bah voilà déjà tiens.

serpentis-draco: C'était pas triste avant? Mais tu parles peut-être des âmes qui s'envolent? Moi je trouve ça poétique lol. Du triste va encore y en avoir, ça je peux te l'assurer...

ma lune: Tout le monde trouve ça triste dis donc... Mais en même temps c'est l'objectif lol. Je suis contente que tu as adoré, toi qui ne lis pas tellement de HPDM! J'update effectivement super rapidement héhé...

Note de l'auteur: J'avais demandé à d'autres de mettre des reviews, mais c'est toujours les mêmes personnes qui laissent des messages (à propos, où est passée Shinobu-Sû?)... Pourtant, si j'en crois mes stats, ma fic a déjà été lue plus de 600 fois. Ca veut dire que des tas de gens lisent sans reviewer! Eh bien, je préviens que je REFUSE de poster le moindre nouveau chapitre tant que je n'ai pas au moins une review d'une personne n'en ayant encore jamais laissée pour cette fic! Je bosse comme une malade et seules quelques fidèles (que je remercie vivement) prennent la peine de me montrer qu'ils apprécient mes efforts. Quelqu'un d'autre pourrait bien faire un geste quand même!

**_Chap 6: Symbole de Feu_**

Sans que Harry ni Draco s'en rendent compte, deux silhouettes brumeuses sortirent de leurs

corps. Les deux spectres, l'un sous la forme d'un serpent et l'autre d'un lion, flottèrent jusqu'à

la forêt, dans une clairière connue d'eux seuls, et là se firent face.

-"C'était un bien triste spectacle que celui que nous avons vu... murmura le lion.

-Certes, c'est malheureux d'assister à la fin de ce que l'on a créé... Poudlard n'est plus, hélas,

répondit le serpent. Mais un grand bonheur est venu pour moi de ce malheur... Puisque

lorsque le château a été détruit, nos tombes se sont ouvertes, permettant enfin à nos esprits de

s'échapper. Il est dur de supporter mille ans de solitude...

-Surtout mille ans sans toi. Mais c'était dur de te retrouver et de trouver le courage de te

parler... A ce que je vois, nous avons tous deux choisi celui que nous pensions le plus digne

de notre maison pour nous incarner momentanément en lui.

-En exprimant la détresse de ce garçon, j'ai pu te dire la mienne... Cependant, il est heureux

qu'ils ne souviennent de rien après notre départ.

-Si, ils en conserveront un souvenir confus, qui pourra les rapprocher... D'ailleurs, je trouve

qu'ils devraient nous imiter.

Les fantômes changèrent alors pour prendre une apparence humaine. Celui qui avait été le 

serpent fit un pas vers son compagnon.

-Godric...

-Oui, Salazard?

-Cela fait mille ans que je rêve de prononcer ces mots, mille ans que j'aurais dû le faire déjà:

je t'aime..."

Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles du lion, et le temps sembla se figer l'espace d'un

instant, avant que des lueurs spectrales ne jaillissent de la terre pour les entourer d'une

brume argentée et ne les fasse disparaître.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis la tragédie. L'AD dirigée par Harry comprenait à

présent plus de cent membres. Aidé d'Hermione, il les soumettait à un entraînement des plus

rigoureux, leur faisant apprendre de nouveaux sorts dont certains de magie noire, trouvés dans

les livres procurés par les professeurs. Snape assistait à presque toutes les séances

d'entraînement, en discutait avec le jeune professeur lorsque c'était fini et lui enseignait

parfois des sorts noirs dangereux mais puissants. Harry apprenait chaque jour à respecter son

maître des potions.

Le jeune garçon avait d'étranges souvenirs dans la tête depuis le soir de la crémation des 

corps. Il aurait été incapable de dire ce qui s'était passé pendant que le bûcher brûlait. Il avait

vu Malfoy, et puis... Il lui semblait que des paroles avaient été échangées, mais il ne parvenait

pas à les saisir. Il avait ressenti d'étranges émotions dont il avait eu l'impression qu'elles ne

venaient pas de lui... Et il avait le souvenir de centaines de petits lueurs filant vers le ciel...

Que signifiait cela?

A propos de Malfoy, celui-ci avait un étrange comportement depuis quelques temps...

Lui et Harry ne se parlaient plus, n'échangeaient plus d'insultes. A dire la vérité, ils ne se

regardaient pas, s'évitaient même parfois. Mais le Survivant avait de toutes manières

d'autres serpents à fouetter.

Un jour, il lui sembla que les professeurs étaient étrangement nerveux, ce qu'il ne jugea pas 

être bon signe. Peut-être y avait-il eu un autre événement tragique… A moins qu'une nouvelle

attaque ne soit prévue? Harry en venait parfois à se demander s'il ne devenait pas

paranoïaque, mais après ce qu'il avait subi, il commençait à comprendre la professeur

Maugrey. En attendant, les professeurs ne cessaient de parler entre eux et de regarder vers le 

lac. Il commençait à se dire qu'il devrait peut-être trouver un moyen d'écouter illégalement les

conversations, si personne ne daignait l'informer de ce qui se préparait... C'est alors que

Dumbledore vint le chercher, alors qu'il venait de finir une séance épuisante de l'AD.

-"Harry? Puis-je te parler un moment?

-Bien, sûr, monsieur... Je présume que c'est important.

-Ca l'est, tu as raison, et tu es particulièrement concerné. Tu te souviens de ce que j'avais dit

au sujet de trois écoles détruites par les dragons peu après nous? Eh bien, ils ont décidé eux

aussi de lutter dans la guerre qui se prépare. Par conséquent, nous avons envoyé une

ambassade menée par Parrish Feufollet, la jeune fille que tu as vue au Conseil Rouge Rubis,

afin de nous allier à eux, car c'est l'union qui fera une nouvelle fois notre force. Ils ont accepté

et nous avons décidé de former une armée ensemble. Mais accepteras-tu d'avoir de nouveaux

élèves rendant ta tâche plus écrasante encore?

-Eh bien... Combien sont-ils?

-Le chiffre n'est pas encore déterminé, mais près de deux cent...

-Quoi? Mais je ne tiendrai jamais! Ca va me faire trois cent élèves au bas mot! Je suis

désolé, professeur, mais même avec la meilleure volonté du monde je ne peux accepter votre

requête. Il m'est déjà extrêmement difficile d'enseigner à cent personnes, alors trois fois plus...

-Nous te fournirons plusieurs enseignants adjoints. Certains élèves des autres écoles sont

particulièrement qualifiés et je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez à merveille. Le professeur

Snape va également se joindre à toi.

-Oh, eh bien... Dans ces conditions…On pourrait toujours faire un essai. Mais ça ne va pas

être facile...

-J'en ai parfaitement conscience, Harry. Je te préviens que les nouveaux élèves arrivent dans

trois jours."

Le Survivant mis ces trois jours à profit pour réfléchir à de nouveaux cours qu'il pourrait 

donner à une véritable petite armée. Il espérait avoir droit à un répit après l'arrivée des

nouveaux pour s'organiser avec ses futurs adjoints. Enfin, le grand jour arriva.

Harry sortit de sa petite tente personnelle pour se placer face au lac, car on lui avait dit que 

c'était par là qu'arriveraient les étrangers. Dumbledore ayant fait une annonce le matin même,

de nombreuses personnes s'étaient rassemblées. Elles ne cessaient de chuchoter et de jeter des

regards autour d'elle, attendant à chaque instant l'arrivée d'un transport magique. Harry était

quelque peu inquiet à l'idée que les élèves des autres écoles puissent s'être fait attaquer par des

dragons...

Il lui sembla alors remarquer un phénomène étrange dans le ciel. Certains nuages s'étaient 

tordus bizarrement, formant une sorte de courbe. celle-ci s'accentua jusqu'à former un cercle

parfait. Des membres de l'AD indiquaient à présent du doigt le phénomène, permettant à

Harry de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à le voir. A présent, d'autre nuages s'étaient déplacés 

autour du cercle et tournaient doucement, formant une spirale. Soudain, une gerbe de flamme

jaillit au milieu des nuages.

Un silence mortel se fit. les dragons revenaient-ils? Pitié, se disait Harry, non, pas 

maintenant... Nous ne sommes pas prêts... Cette fois, ils vont nous détruire...

Mais le feu se propagea dans le ciel en laissant une traînée, qui prit bientôt la forme d'un 

étrange symbole. Celui-ci était particulièrement grand et tenait exactement dans le cercle de

nuage. On aurait dit une sorte de pentacle...

Alors les nuages alentour prirent eux aussi une couleur écarlate, et une porte sembla s'ouvrir 

entre deux mondes. Dans le cercle magique, un autre décor prit place, celui d'une forêt de pins

dans le soleil couchant, un paysage beau et étrange, ainsi suspendu entre ciel et terre. Soudain,

un bien étonnante passa par la porte dimensionnelle. On aurait dit un mélange entre une

montgolfière et un ballon, un gigantesque engin volant à la fois mécanique et magique...

C'était le transport des étudiants étrangers.

La machine se posa au milieu du campement de Poudlard, au milieu des acclamations des 

élèves des quatre maisons. Ceux-ci étaient soulagés de voir qu'il n'a avait aucun danger et

enthousiastes à l'idée de voir débarquer de nouveaux alliés. Il y avait également une part de

curiosité bien légitime dans leur attitude.

Le professeur MacGonagall s'avança et dit à ses élèves de s'écarter, afin de laisser de la place 

aux nouveaux arrivants qui avaient besoin de se reposer.

Ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à se montrer. Ils paraissaient en effet pâles et épuisés. Le voyage 

avait dû être mouvementé, ou peut-être la magie avait-elle épuisé les forces des occupants du

vaisseau.

Le professeur MacGonagall se dirigea ensuite vers Harry, accompagnée d'une fine silhouette.

Celle-ci se révéla être une jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans; elle avait un 

joli visage lisse et bronzé, de courts cheveux blonds bouclés et des yeux noirs brillants.

Contrairement à ses compagnons de voyage, elle avait l'air en pleine forme.

-"Mr Potter, annonça le professeur, je vous présente Vienna Feufollet, la jeune sœur de

Parrish Feufollet. Elle sera une de vos assistantes pour vos cours. Vienna, je vous laisse

avec Harry Potter, qui vous enseignera la marche à suivre. Mr Potter, sachez que cette

jeune fille est extrêmement douée et qu'elle sera probablement votre meilleure aide,

avec Miss Grangerbien entendu. Vous aurez également cinq autres assistants que nous

vous présenterons lorsqu'ils seront plus reposés."

Et MacGonagall s'éloigna, laissant face à face le Survivant et la jeune fille intimidée.


	7. Collier à la pierre de sang

Et hop, un chap de plus! Faites particulièrement attention à celui-ci, car c'est à partir de là que démarre la VRAIE action (ça met un moment à démarrer mon histoire lol). Vous verrez bien en lisant de quoi je parle... En plus cadeau, c'est plus long que d'habitude! Au passage, je signale qu'au cours de l'écriture j'ai été saisie d'une de mes nouvelles crises et que je me suis donc livrée à un délire total... héhé. Je me mets à faire de l'humour dans la fic elle-mêmemaintenant (j'avais un peu commencé au chap précédent avec mes serpents à fouetter lol), ça va détonner avec le tragique... Mais je m'arrangerai pour que tout ça s'accorde, vous inquiétez pas.

Au fait, remerciez Lice-chan pour sa review sans laquelle j'aurais abandonnée cette fic! Je trouve que j'en ai vraiment pas beaucoup des reviews pour le mal que je me donne... Enfin, ça ne m'empêche pas de remercier mes fidèles adorés.

Et je réponds à leurs reviews!

Lounah: C'est vrai que les serpents étaient bien placés vu qu'on parlait de Draco lol... Je suis contente de voir que mon explication pour les discours grandioses t'as satisafite. nous nous comprenons dont toutes les deux! Ah, bonheur de la communication à double sens (Hum double sens... lool)... T'inquiètes pour Harry, il va être soulagé là.

Lice-chan Eh bé quelle review lol! T'inquiètes, je t'avais pas prévenue que t'écrivais alors bon... Au fait, tu dis que t'adores les HPSS et t'as même pas lu mon One-Shot HPSS "Oubli"? Cours-y vilaine! lol! Je suis heureuse d'avoir réalisé ton plus grand rêve. Mais les gens qui aiment pas Ron (beaucoup de gens je crois lol) ça enlève du tragique... Dommage. C'est vrai qu'il est mimi Dray chéri... Hélas, je ne pense pas mettre de HPSS ici. Je suis triste aussi de pas avoir plus de reviews... Pour ce qui est de te pardonner c'est déjà fait t'inquiètes!

serpentis-draco: 300 pour une armée, c'est pas beaucoup et pour un commando c'est beaucoup trop... Hum, je crois que je vais nettoyer la place. Héhéhé...

Black Sharne: C'est l'absence de tragique qui fait pause? lol... Il se passe quand même pas mal de trucs. Là ce new chap tu vas pet-être trouver ça "reposant" aussi mais c'est le départ d'une nouvelle aventure... Et comme je l'ai déjà dit c'est plus long que les chapitres précedents. Contente de voir que mon explication tient debout... C'était mignon non? Je suis heureuse d'être pleine de surprises lol! Bisous!

**_Collier à la pierre de sang_**

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, Harry fit plus ample connaissance avec Vienna. Celle-ci lui

avait beaucoup parlé de sa sœur, qu'elle semblait beaucoup aimer et admirer. Parrish n'avait

que dix-neuf mais c'était une ambassadrice et une informatrice de très grand talent, respectée

de ses pairs et de nombre de grands personnages, tels que Dumbledore. D'après ce que Harry

avait cru comprendre, tous dans la famille Feufollet avaient des pouvoirs particuliers, ceux de

Parrish n'étant sans doute pas étrangers à sa réussite. Quant à ses propres pouvoirs, Vienna ne 

les évoquait jamais. Mais Harry ne s'en préoccupait guère. La jeune fille, en plus d'être très

intelligente et particulièrement qualifiée pour son nouveau travail d'assistant professeur, était

également douce, généreuse et sensible. Elle ne tarda pas à devenir l'amie du Survivant, ainsi

qu'une agréable compagne pour Hermione, Ginny et Luna.

Les séances d'entraînement se passaient plutôt bien. Grâce à un artifice magique, tous 

pouvaient comprendre le langage qu'employaient leurs nouveaux alliés, et inversement. Harry

employait un porte-voix magique, dont la légende disait qu'il avait été celui de Ludo Verpey

pendant la mythique Coupe du Monde Irlande/Bulgarie, pour se faire entendre. Les problèmes

d'indiscipline étaient rares, tous les élèves étant unis par la volonté de vengeance et la pensée

de la guerre prochaine. Le Survivant était plutôt content de ses jeunes assistants, et il

commençait décidément à se fier de plus en plus au professeur Snape. Pour ce qui était de

l'apprécier, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de pouvoir déjà lever les barrières qui s'étaient placées

entre eux pendant toutes ces années…

Harry avait constaté que Vienna, décidément très sociable, avait semblé se lier d'amitié 

avec… Malfoy. Celui-ci semblait prostré et ne disait mot à personne avant l'arrivée des

nouveaux élèves, mais le Gryffondor le voyait désormais plongé dans des conversations

animées avec la jeune fille de Beauxbâtons. Souvent, à la fin des cours, Vienna courait

rejoindre le beau blond. Harry se demandait quels secrets ils pouvaient se murmurer à

l'oreille… Parfois, il voyait un petit sourire éclairer le magnifique visage autrefois si

mélancolique et froid de Draco Malfoy.

Vienna ne passait cependant pas tout son temps avec le Serpentard. Elle était toujours 

disponible à aider chacun de ses nouveaux amis, et Harry lui en savait gré, car il avait

beaucoup de travail pour organiser ses cours. Les professeurs avaient décidé d'inculquer aux

élèves des notions de combat moldu. Grâce à des sorts, les jeunes gens apprenaient cinq fois

plus vite que la normale. Ils connaissaient à présent les bases des plusieurs arts martiaux tels

que le karate ou le kung-fu. Ils avaient également dû s'entraîner au maniement d'armes qui

faisaient penser au Moyen Âge. Chacun avait vite trouvé sa préférence. Ainsi, Malfoy

excellait au maniement de l'arc, tandis que Harry avait choisi une hache lourde et tranchante,

qu'il pouvait tenir en main grâce à la force accrue que lui procuraient certains enchantements.

Certaines filles avaient préféré l'épée, nombre de gens s'entraînaient au fléau ou à l'arbalète.

Il avait du mal à se concentrer, car son esprit était ailleurs. D'après certaines discussions qu'ils 

avaient entendues entre les professeurs, il était question d'une opération qui allait bientôt avoir

lieu. Le jeune homme espérait qu'il serait bientôt à nouveau convoqué par Dumbledore, car

non seulement il détestait ignorer ce qui se tramait, mais de plus il commençait à en avoir

assez de passer ses journées à donner des cours. Peut-être pourrait-il aider lors de cette si

secrète opération? Hélas, il n'avait que peu d'espoir… Si on ne le trouvait pas trop jeune pour

agir, ceux qui décidaient dans l'ombre objecteraient sans doute qu'il devait continuer

d'entraîner la future armée…

Cependant, après trois mois de rudes efforts, le professeur MacGonagall vint le chercher en 

annonçant que le directeur désirait s'entretenir avec lui. Harry la suivit, empli d'une

impatience fébrile à l'idée qu'il allait enfin se passer quelque chose.

Arrivé dans la tente couleur de rubis, il s'assit face à un Dumbledore qui semblait plus grave 

que jamais.

-"Harry, j'ai encore un travail important à te confier. Non pas d'enseigner encore à de

nouveaux élèves… Au contraire, si tu acceptes, tu ne devras plus les entraîner. Je vais être

clair et aller droit au but.

-Pour une fois, songea Harry… J'espère qu'on va enfin arriver à quelque chose de concret.

-Il s'agit d'une mission, poursuivit le directeur. Une mission très importante, sur laquelle

reposera l'avenir de notre lutte. Pour plusieurs raisons, parmi lesquelles ta propre sécurité, je

ne peux pour l'instant t'en dévoiler les objectifs, qui te seront dévoilés au cours de la mission.

Certains ne sont d'ailleurs sans doute pas encore définis, car nous ne pouvons savoir 

exactement quel tour prendront les évènements. Sache cependant que tu devras partir très loin,

et pendant longtemps. Tu devras mener de dures batailles, mais je t'estimes suffisamment

talentueux pour en sortir vainqueur. Tu ne seras pas seul, évidemment. Tu feras partie d'un

groupe de jeunes élèves choisis parmi ceux qui se trouvaient ici, et vous serez accompagnés

d'un adulte, un homme du terrain.

-Quels seront les membres du groupe, professeur?

-Ils ne sont pas encore déterminés, mais nous avons bien sûr des candidats en tête.

Simplement, tout le monde est libre d'accepter ou de refuser.

-Pour ma part, j'accepte, professeur. Quand commence cette mission?

-Je pense que tout sera prêt dans une semaine. En attendant, repose-toi bien; Harry."

Le jeune garçon sortit de la tente, la tête pleine de pensées contradictoires. Que devait-il 

penser de cette absence d'informations? Comment pouvait-il mener à bien une mission sans

savoir ce dont il s'agissait? Il se demandait aussi qui seraient ses compagnons de voyage… Il

espérait que ses amis seraient parmi eux.

La semaine sembla passer trop lentement à son goût. Il avait hâte de partir, de faire quelque 

chose. Certes, c'était sans doute utile de former des troupes, mais il préférait aller affronter le

danger en face. Où irait-il? Dumbledore avait juste précisé que c'était loin… Voilà qui ne

l'avançait guère. Il allait devoir se battre, mais il était doué désormais pour ce genre de choses.

Il avait eu l'occasion de s'entraîner… Mais serait-ce la même chose contre des dragons? Il ne 

pourrait sans doute pas employer la même tactique qu'avec les partisans de Voldemort. Ces

derniers ne dépassaient pas les deux mètres trente pour les plus grands, et aucun d'eux n'avait

de griffes, d'ailes ou d'écailles, si l'on exceptait le serpent de Voldemort. Cependant, les

dragons ne pourraient lancer de sorts, du moins Harry n'avait jamais vu de reptile armé d'une

baguette magique.

Le matin du septième jour, Harry eut une grande surprise.

Il s'était réveillé avec un étrange creux dans l'estomac, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la faim.

Etait-ce de l'angoisse qui s'insinuait en lui? Il n'avait pas peur, mais l'inconnu est toujours 

déroutant… Or il n'avait toujours eu aucune information sur sa mission, à sa grande

frustration.

Lorsqu'il était sorti de la tente, il avait eu un choc, dans les deux sens du terme, en étant 

soudain frappé en plein front par une sorte de petite boule de plumes grises surexcitée.

Abasourdi, le Gryffondor recula, puis remit en place ses lunettes. Il vit clairement alors deux 

hiboux, ou plus exactement un minuscule hibou gris et une magnifique chouette blanche.

Des larmes de joie s'écoulant sur ses joues, il tendit le bras et Hedwige vint se poser dessus.

Harry passa plusieurs heures avec elle et Coquecigrue. Ils ne les avait pas revus depuis la 

destruction de Poudlard, et avait pensé qu'ils étaient morts, n'ayant pu s'échapper de leur

volière. Or Hedwige confirmait une fois de plus son intelligence. Elle s'était probablement

enfuie dès que le feu s'était étendu dans le château. Coquecigrue l'avait de toute évidence

suivie. Mais pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour revenir?

Il eut la réponse en voyant que Hedwige avait une lettre attachée à la patte. En la lisant, il 

apprit que Hedwige s'était dirigée vers la nouvelle maison de la famille de Ron, le Terrier

ayant été détruit pendant la guerre par des Mangemorts revanchards. La chouette et son petit

compagnon étaient grièvement blessés, aussi Mrs Weasley les avait-elle soignés. Puis elle s'en

étaient occupés jusqu'à ce qu'elle estime qu'ils puissent rejoindre Harry sans danger. Molly

parlait de Ron dans sa lettre. Ses mots déchirants rappelèrent au Survivant dans toute son

intensité la mort de son meilleur ami, et il fut très ému de la noblesse de la mère éplorée dans

son chagrin.

A ce moment, MacGonagall vint le chercher, le rappelant à la réalité, à sa mission. Il allait 

pouvoir venger Ron, et tous ceux qui étaient morts dans ce massacre horrible et inutile.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la tente rouge rubis, il vit que de nombreuses personnes y étaient 

réunis.

Dumbledore était toujours assis derrière son bureau, et il parla à tous d'une voix solennelle.

-"Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici. Certains d'entre vous ont accepté une mission, dont je ne

vous cache pas qu'elle est très périlleuse, et pourtant nécessaire. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs que

quelqu'un ne puisse avoir connaissance de ce que nous disons ici, et c'est pourquoi j'estime

plus prudent de ne pas vous informer maintenant des objectifs. Ceux-ci vous seront révélés en

temps voulus par votre guide, le professeur Snape.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le maître des potions, qui se trouvait dans un coin sombre.

Il s'était déguisé en vieil homme, ce qui lui donnait une allure quelque peu étrange. Harry 

l'avait cependant reconnu à son regard noir glacé… Et son nez crochu. En cet instant, il faisait

étrangement penser à son directeur avec sa longue barbe…

-Nous avons choisi les membres du groupe qui partira dès aujourd'hui, poursuivit

Dumbledore. Vous viendrez tous lorsque je dirai votre nom.

Il se leva.

-Severus Snape… Harry Potter… Hermione Granger… Vienna Feufollet… Ginny Weasley…

Luna Lovegood. Il y a également certaines personnes ne faisant pas partie de nos élèves…

Deux silhouettes encapuchonnées sortirent de l'ombre.

-Fred Weasley, George Weasley.

Les jumeaux enlevèrent leurs capes et adressèrent un grand sourire à tout le monde. Nombre 

des gens présents les saluèrent. Ils n'avaient pas changé, toujours les mêmes cheveux roux et

les taches de rousseur…

Ils se placèrent avec les autres. Dumbledore sortit alors un petit coffret et en distribua le 

contenu aux membres du groupe. Il s'agissait de collier fait de runes en or, avec un rubis en

pendentif. Chacun accrocha le sien autour de son cou, et le directeur expliqua que ces bijoux

étaient des amulettes magiques, qui les protégeraient et leur permettrait de communiquer avec

toute personne porteuse d'un pendentif semblable. De nombreux professeurs ainsi que des

membres du ministère en avaient eux aussi.

Dumbledore se recula et regarda les valeureux combattants choisis pour sauver le monde dans 

une quête désespérée. Draco avait fière allure avec son beau visage, ses longs cheveux blonds

et son arc. Snape était impressionnant, dans le genre sage, avec grande barbe blanche,

manteau gris et bâton à la main… Harry, plus petit, avait sa fidèle hache à la main. Les quatre

filles, de petite stature elles aussi, s'étaient placés devant et avaient rangé dans des fourreaux

leurs courtes épées. Fred et George, debout côte à côte, arboraient un air noble et de belles

épées.

-Neuf compagnons… murmura le chef du conseil. Voilà qui est bien. Vous formerez la

communauté du collier!

-Eh, une seconde! Fit une voix essoufflée. Il manque des membres à cette communauté!

Tout le monde vit alors débarquer deux étranges personnages… Il s'agissait de deux jeunes 

gens d'environ quinze ans. Ils avaient des cheveux ondulés d'une jolie couleur cuivrés, longs

jusqu'à mi-cuisses pour la fille, tombant dans le cou du garçon. Leur peau était très pâle, et

dans leur beau visage aux traits fins brillaient deux grands yeux d'un bleu-violet pailleté d'or,

ombrés par de longs cils d'ébène.

-Pardonnez-moi, répondit aimablement Dumbledore. Mes amis, permettez-moi de vous

présenter Sorane et Keosheen, qui seront eux aussi vos compagnons dans cette aventure. Nous

ne vous communiquerons aucune information sur eux pour le moment. Et maintenant, s'il

vous plaît, passons aux préparatifs de départ…"


	8. Blason Ecarlate

Aahh... Ce chapitre est court et il se passe pas grand-chose (à part le début de l'aventure lol) mais je suis vraiment crevée... Au fait, je préviens que ma cousine arrive ce soir donc je risque d'être plus lente à écrire, je vais faire plein de trucs avec elle. A partir de maintenant j'ai aussi mes deux petites voix Sorane et Keo, mais ils sont pas encore très actifs, ils sont aussi fatigués que moi.

Bah dis donc j'étais déjà pas en forme au chap précédent... d'abord j'oublie de répondre à la review de ma femme chérie (honte à moi!) et ensuite je mets pas le nom de Draco dans les membres de ma super Communauté... Je vais éditer ce chap un de ces jours.

Ce chapitre est spécialement dédicacé à ma merveilleuse femme Lune! Et bisous à mon maître chéri aussi lol.

Répooonnnsssees reviews!

Ma lune: Mais bien sûr, c'est Star Wars! Frodon est en réalité un maître Jedi... Lui et Yoda sont petits et supers puissants après tout, alors pourquoi pas? PARDON de t'avoir oubliée! Je ferai plus! Promis! C'est vrai que c'est marrant Snape avec une barbe de magicien lol... Les jumeaux bah j'ai pensé à toi en fait! Bisous ma chérie

jwulee: Que de reviews mon maître! Et plein de compliments! Aah, bonheur lol... Elfe heureuuux. T'aimes les HPDM? Faudra que je regarde ton profil... Mais je suis contente d'avoir trois tonnes de reviews! Merci! Faut pas dire "mon Dieu" mais "Moi-même" cher maître lol... Tu es le maître de l'univers après tout.

Black Sharne: J'ai bien délire sur ce coup-là... T'as remarqué la description des persos? Et puis la phrase de Dumby (la même que Elrond pendant son conseil à lui)... Lol... Pour Draco je rectifierai un de ces jours.

Lounah: Noon! Ca te rappelle quelque chose? mais quoi donc? lol... Pour Draco, t'es pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué, à croire que vous faites très attention au beau blond héhé... Ce chap il se passe pas beaucoup de trucs mais ils partent ENFIN mdrr... Pour les vacances, bah je suis partie tout le mois d'aout, j'aurai peut-être accès à internet mais pas sûre... Et à partir de demain j'ai de la famille (pas que ma cousine!) qui se succède à la maison donc j'aurai pas beaucoup de temps!

Lice-chan: Celui-là est arrivé moins vite et il est beaucoup moins intéressant... La chaleur+ le ménage à faire pour l'arrivée de ma cousine, ça m'a bien fatiguée. Sans compter l'inspiration qui me lâche par moments. Mais je pense que ça ira mieux au prochain chapitre...

**__**

**_Chap 8: Blason Ecarlate_**

Tous les membres de la communauté étaient réunis dans une tente à part, accompagnés de

Dumbledore et d'une jeune femme qui leur distribua des équipements. Parmi les objets qu'elle

leur donna, ils y avait des armes et des munitions de rechange, des amulettes de soin, des objets

de protection magique, et une gemme permettant d'invoquer des créatures spécifiques à chacun

d'entre eux. Puis la femme s'éclipsa, non sans jeter un regard à Fred Weasley. Harry reconnut

alors Angelina Johnson, son ancienne condisciple et capitaine d'équipe de Quidditch.

Dumbledore resta seul face aux onze compagnons.

-"L'heure des adieux est enfin venue. Tout d'abord, je vais vous dévoiler votre destination. Vous

allez en Roumanie, rejoindre Hagrid, qui est chargé là-bas d'une mission. Vous en aurez une, qui

est liée à celle de notre ami, mais plus dangereuse. Sachez que les dragons ne seront pas vos seuls

ennemis. A ce qu'il paraît, d'autres monstres sont en guerre dans ce pays, et ils s'en prennent

volontiers aux sorciers. De plus, des magiciens sont eux aussi au service des dragons, d'après mes

renseignements.

Pour vous rendre en Roumanie, vous ne pourrez pas transplaner car les émissaires du dragon

savent repérer les sources de magie, ils vous retrouveraient. Nous pouvons cependant établir des

portoloins à faible portée. Plusieurs ont d'ores et déjà été établi chez différents alliés. Vous devrez

voyager entre chacun d'entre eux, car une magie de ce type déclenchée trop souvent et à des

endroits trop proches l'un de l'autre ne manquerait pas d'attirer l'attention. Je ne vous cache pas

que ce voyage sera long et dangereux, mais vous vous en doutiez déjà probablement lorsque vous

avez accepté cette mission. J'ai confiance en vous, et le monde sorcier libre repose sur vos

épaules.

-Il va encore nous mettre la pression, se dit Harry… Mais en même temps, il ne sert à rien de se

cacher la vérité.

Le professeur Snape sembla réfléchir, les sourcils froncés.

-Je présume que nous ne pourrons pas emprunter un Portoloin ici, car trop de magie y est déjà

pratiquée. En fait, il va falloir rester à l'écart de tout lieu sorcier important si nous voulons

pouvoir jeter des sorts…

-Vous avez raison, Severus. Vous devrez faire un choix. Si vous séjournez dans des lieux

magiques, cela facilitera votre mission, mais en cas d'attaque, vous ne pourrez vous défendre…

J'ai bien peur qu'il vous faille parfois improviser.

Tous semblèrent inquiets. Ne pas pouvoir lancer des sorts à sa guise était un lourd handicap pour

un sorcier… Peut-être allaient-ils devoir se débrouiller avec des techniques de moldu? En ce cas,

ceux qui connaissaient bien l'univers de ces derniers, tels que Harry et Hermione, seraient

avantagés.

-Severus Snape sera votre guide, poursuivit Dumbledore, et Harry Potter le chef de l'expédition.

Il s'est révélé être un excellent combattant et un stratège de génie pendant la guerre contre

Voldemort, je le juge digne de cette responsabilité.

A ces mots, Draco tourna la tête vers le Survivant. Celui-ci soutint son regard un instant, puis le

blond détourna les yeux.

-Maintenant, c'est l'heure des adieux, murmura le directeur. Vous ne pourrez hélas pas dire au

revoir à vos proches, car il faut se hâter et garder le secret. Pour le moment, votre moyen de

transport sera un peu particulier… Certains d'entre vous l'ont déjà expérimenté. Rendez-vous

dans la Forêt Interdite. Adieu, mes amis, j'espère vous revoir un jour…"

Ils sortirent, laissant le vieil homme seul.

La Communauté au complet se rendit dans la Forêt Interdite. Il faisait noir à présent, et les arbres

prenaient un aspect effrayant dans l'obscurité. Vienna, qui était près de Harry, se blottit

involontairement contre lui. S'enfonçant au milieu des arbres, ils virent soudain arriver vers eux

d'étranges créatures.

Les Sombrals… Ils étaient toujours comme Harry se les rappelaient. D'étranges cheveux ailés au

regard blanc, vide… Ces animaux, particulièrement intelligents, avaient fait une monture un peu

particulière lorsqu'il s'était rendu au ministère de la Magie, deux ans auparavant. A l'époque,

seuls lui, Neville et Luna les voyaient, mais à présent les autres avaient tous vu la mort et monter

ces étranges bêtes ne poserait aucune difficulté.

Les Sombrals n'étaient pas pourvus de selles ni de rênes, ils ne les auraient pas acceptés.

Cependant cela aurait rassuré les voyageurs, qui s'installèrent cependant. Certains ne semblaient

guère à leur aise, mais tous affichaient une expression déterminée. Harry se tourna vers Snape.

-"Vous connaissez notre itinéraire, n'est-ce-pas?

-Bien sûr, je suis votre guide. Cependant, les Sombrals savent où il faut aller. Il suffit de leur

ordonner de se rendre auprès du premier Portoloin.

-Ah… Très bien. Donc, je voudrais aller au premier Portoloin…"

Le Sombral resta un instant immobile, puis les larges ailes s'écartèrent et la bête prit son élan

avant de s'envoler.

Le souffle de vent provoqué par l'élévation de l'animal ébouriffa la chevelure d'Harry. Il éprouva

une bouffée de joie, comme il en ressentait à chaque fois qu'il volait. Se tenant au Sombral, il jeta

un coup d'œil sous lui. Il montait de plus en plus vite. Derrière, tout semblait bien se passer pour

ses compagnons. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des joueurs de Quidditch ou avaient déjà

chevauché de tels animaux. Même ceux dont il ignorait beaucoup de choses, Vienna, Snape,

Sorane et Keosheen, semblaient à l'aise sur leurs montures improvisées. Se redressant, Harry vit

soudain deux oiseaux arriver vers lui en volant le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient. Hedwige et

Coquecigrue avaient décidé de le suivre… Le jeune homme les attrapa et les maintint contre lui,

car les hiboux avaient beaucoup de mal à suivre les Sombrals.

Plusieurs minutes devaient s'être écoulées depuis le départ, et déjà, on ne voyait plus le camp de

Poudlard ni la Forêt Interdite. Le sol défilait sous Harry à une vitesse vertigineuse, tout semblait

petit vu de là-haut. Les onze compagnons de voyage planaient dans un ciel rougeoyant de

crépuscule, côtoyant les nuages, effleurant presque les étoiles, ou du moins était-ce ce qui leur

semblait.

Harry se demanda où les emmenaient les animaux. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où était situé

ce fameux premier Portoloin, nul indice ne lui permettait de faire une supposition. Peut-être était-

ce en dehors du pays? Dans ce cas, le voyage s'annonçait long, malgré la rapidité des Sombrals…

Soudain, ceux-ci commencèrent à piquer vers le sol. Harry se cramponna de justesse. Ils

arrivaient en vue d'une grande masse sombre au milieu des arbres. Etait-ce une forteresse? A

mesure qu'il se rapprochait, Harry discernait mieux. C'était une sorte de grand château muni de

tours, et couvert d'étranges taches multicolores. Les animaux se dirigeaient tout près de ce

bâtiment, au coeur d'une forêt. Entre les arbres, il y avait une clairière dans laquelle ils se

posèrent, semblant connaître parfaitement l'endroit.

Les Sombrals de Harry, Sorane et Keosheen furent les premiers à atterrir. Lorsque l'animal de

Vienna se posa, le jeune garçon roux s'avança et aida la française à descendre, un sourire aux

lèvres. Sorane observait son frère, une expression énigmatique sur le visage.

Tous les autres mirent bientôt pied à terre. Harry jeta un regard autour de lui, puis se tourna vers

Snape. Ce fut cependant Draco qui prit la parole.

-"Bienvenue chez moi, lâcha-t-il.

-Chez toi? fit Harry. Je présume que tu n'habites pas en pleine forêt... Mais alors... Le bâtiment

que j'ai vu tout à l'heure... C'est le manoir Malfoy!

-Tout juste, Potter. Grâce à mon rôle d'agent double pendant la guerre, j'ai pu garder ma demeure

et une partie de ma fortune. J'ai mis tout ceci au service de la juste cause, en faisant de ce

château un refuge pour le début de notre mission. Cependant, je ne suis pas revenu ici depuis la

mort de ma mère, il y a un an. Je pense que... Certaines choses ont dû changer depuis..."

Le blond s'avança. Harry fronça les sourcils... Que voulait dire Malfoy? Il le suivit, tous comme

ses compagnons.

Lorsqu'il arriva en vue du manoir, il comprit quelles étaient les taches multicolores qu'il avait

vues. C'était des roses... les murs étaient recouverts d'un tapis épineux de roses, qui avaient scellé

jusqu'à la porte et les fenêtres. Comment ces plantes avaient-elles pu se développer à ce point en

une année?

Au-dessus de la gigantesque double porte d'ébène, Harry vit un étrannge blason. Il s'agissait d'un

cercle, avec un fond écarlate, sur lequel était dessiné une magnifique rose blanche, symbole de

pureté, d'innocence...

Draco s'avança face à la porte.

-"Vous voici dans le domaine de la Dame des Roses, annonça-t-il, un étrange sourire étirant

douloureusement ses lèvres."


	9. La passion de Rosa I

J'ai mis du temps pour ce chapitre... Je n'ai rien écrit tant que ma cousine était là, je voulais profiter de sa présence. Je ne l'ai pas regretté. Elle est partie il y a quelques heures, et demain arrive une autre partie de la famille, avec des enfants plutôt turbulents... Je vais être fatiguée, alors j'ai écrit un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui. Pour celles qui voulaient de l'action, c'est raté. on est partis pour une histoire en plusieurs parties (je ne sais pas encore exactement combien), pleine de mystères... mais certains passages (vous comprendrez de quoi je parle dans ce chapitre) devraient ENORMEMENT plaire à certaines. Héhéhé...

Réponses reviews!

zaika: Une nouvelle lectrice... Ca fait super plaisir! Merci de reviewer. Voilà la suite tiens.

Lounah: T'as quelques choses contre les cheveux ailés? mdr... Quelqu'un m'a fait remarquer que je parlais comme Madame Maxime. Si t'aimes les roses, tu vas être servie! Là encore l'action avance pas des masses (et même pas du tout lol).

serpentis-draco: L'utilité de cette histoire dans l'histoire est en grande partie de faire évoluer la relation entre nos deux chéris... Lis et tu verras!

Black Sharne: On va la voir beaucoup la Dame des Roses, tu vas voir! Pour être mystérieux, tu crois pas si bien dire lol...

ma lune: Bah tiens, j'ai pensé à toi en faisant la dernière phrase de ce chapitre-ci lol. J'espère que ça te plaira aussi. Dray va devenir plus proche de harry ensuite...

Lice-chan: Le problème c'est que l'action avance pas, c'est tout... Je fais un truc méga long et compliqué, et y'en a peut-être qui aimeraient que ça avance plus vite. Je préviens juste! Tu veux que je mette Dray en beau au manoir dormant? Lol...

Note: J'ai rajouté une petite phrase qui lie cette histoire à l'intrigue principale... C'est mieux comme ça. On en apprendra plus...

**_Chap 9: La passion de Rosa, partie I:_**

**_La maison aux ombres_**

Harry et les autres approchèrent de l'imposant manoir, impressionnés. Les roses étaient

partout, fleurs délicates aux terribles épines. Elles avaient envahi l'ancienne demeure,

fissurant les murs, brisant les vitraux, se glissant dans les moindres recoins.

Tout cela étonnait beaucoup Harry. Selon ce qu'il savait de la famille Malfoy, il n'était pas 

dans leurs habitudes de s'entourer de jolies fleurs. Et comment celles-ci avaient-elles pu se

développer à ce point ?

Draco s'avança vers la grande porte. Alors, soudainement, les roses grimpantes s'animèrent 

avec une rapidité stupéfiante, barrant le passage, s'approchant lentement de lui jusqu'à le

griffer de leurs épines. Une tige piquante tenta de s'enrouler autour de son bras.

Draco se dégagea et recula, une expression furieuse sur le visage.

-« Rosa ! C'est moi ! laisse-moi entrer !

Ses paroles ne semblèrent avoir aucun effet, car les fleurs continuèrent leur progression 

menaçante, se dirigeant à présent aussi vers les autres membres du groupe.

-Je te préviens ! Je suis ici chez moi, et je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Je n'hésiterai pas à faire usage

de la force…

Il leva sa baguette, l'air déterminé. Une main saisit alors son poignet.

Se retournant, il vit Harry qui regardait les roses en fronçant les sourcils.

-Si tu les attaques, tu vas les mettre encore plus en colère. Tu ne pourras jamais les détruire

toutes, ce serait une folie.

Draco détourna les yeux et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Harry s'approcha doucement les roses,

lesquelles se précipitèrent immédiatement sur ce nouvel intrus. Alors, elles ralentirent tout

d'un coup, semblèrent hésiter et, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, s'écartèrent du

chemin. La porte était libre d'accès.

Sorane avança précautionneusement, mais rien ne se passa.

Harry alla vers la double porte d'ébène et l'ouvrit lentement, car elle semblait rouillée depuis 

des années. A l'intérieur, les roses étaient également très présentes, mais le lieu semblait

habitable.

Tournant la tête, il sembla à Harry apercevoir une petite silhouette, qui disparut aussitôt.

Les onze voyageurs entrèrent. Malgré que le voyage ait semblait très court, tous étaient 

étrangement fatigués. Draco indiqua à tous le chemin des chambres, non sans jeter un regard

énigmatique à Harry.

Le Gryffondor entra dans sa chambre. A l'intérieur se trouvait un grand lit à baldaquins 

couvert de roses, qui se retirèrent à l'arrivée du jeune garçon. Celui-ci renonça à s'étonner.

Peut-être Draco pourrait-il l'aider à résoudra le mystère des roses, mais il ne lui parlait pas, et 

il avait semblé abasourdi par la réaction des fleurs…

La chambre était richement décorée, partout il y avait des gravures, des tapisseries, et même 

un lustre au plafond. Les armoires débordaient d'habits qui, remarqua Harry, étaient à peine

trop grands pour lui. A qui appartenait donc cette chambre ?

Le Survivant sortit son sac de voyage et rangea ses affaires. Ils n'allaient probablement pas 

rester ici plus d'une nuit. Il se demanda quel serait le Portoloin utilisé. Puis son regard fit à

nouveau le tour de la pièce.

Il y avait une autre salle à côté. Une salle de bains, sans doute.

Lorsque Harry ouvrit la porte de cette pièce, son regard tomba sur un grand miroir. Une 

ombre s'y refléta un instant avant de disparaître.

Le jeune homme se retourna, mais il ne vit rien, comme il s'y attendait. Pourtant, ce qu'il 

avait vu se trouvait dans la chambre, et il avait senti une présence derrière lui…

Renonçant à comprendre le mystère qui régnait en ces lieux pour le moment, il inspecta la 

douche. Le carrelage et les murs étaient faits de marbre blanc. Il y avait un lavabo luxueux,

des serviettes argentées étaient accrochées aux murs par des crochets de bois précieux. Les

roses ici n'avaient pas d'épines. Leur beauté et leur parfum donnaient à la petite pièce une

atmosphère presque romantique… Et, dans un coin, se trouvait une magnifique douche au

pommeau d'or, entourée de vitres qui semblaient faites de cristal.

Enthousiasmé, le Survivant décida de délasser son corps fourbu. Il espérait simplement que 

l'eau du château était chauffée…

La douche s'avéra délicieuse. Harry savourait chaque goutte d'eau s'écoulant le long de son 

corps musclé par le Quidditch… Et le combat. Avisant un savon sur sa droite, il en enduisit sa

main et parcourut chaque parcelle de sa peau d'une main lente et sûre, s'attardant sur son

torse ou ses cuisses à la peau cuivrée. Profitant de cette soirée de répit avant le

commencement de la lutte, il ferma les yeux.

Une vision l'assaillit alors avec une vitesse et une précision stupéfiante. Dans cette même 

douche, quelqu'un d'autre se lavait, avec les mêmes gestes que lui. Il ne voyait l'autre que de

dos. L'eau ruisselait sur ses épaules blanches, son dos fin, ses hanches étroites, ses jambes

longues et musclées… Cette personne avait une silhouette à la fois délicate et puissante.

Alors, elle se retourna, et Harry put voir qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, un jeune garçon au 

corps magnifique et parfaitement proportionné. Il avait des mains racées, des muscles souples,

la peau pâle, ses gestes étaient pleins de grâce… Mais Harry ne parvenait pas à voir son

visage.

Soudain, la vision disparut.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, mais il n'y avait rien. Rapidement, il se sécha et se rhabilla.

Lorsqu'il sortit, il vit dans la chambre, sur le mur en face de lui, un étrange portrait qu'il 

n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors. Le cadre était ovale, et fait de bois de rose peint en rouge

vermillon. S'approchant, il vit qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille. Elle était très belle… Ses longs

cheveux noirs étaient ondulés et brillants, elle avait la peau mate, un très joli visage, et des

yeux… D'un vert émeraude éblouissant.

Sous le portrait, il y avait une petite commode, sur laquelle se trouvait une sorte d'appareil 

photo… Se trouvait-il là auparavant? Harry n'aurait su le dire. Il le prit et l'observa de plus

près. C'était visiblement un très ancien modèle. Il semblait que la photo sortait

immédiatement sur le devant et qu'elle se révélait ensuite lentement. Le Survivant regarda à

travers l'objectif. Le mur en face de lui était étrangement flou, et le portrait…

Un murmure étouffé se fit alors entendre, venant du lit, juste à côté de Harry. Se tournant, il 

appuya par réflexe sur le déclencheur. Lorsque le flash eut cessé de l'éblouir, il n'y avait rien,

le lit était toujours impeccable.

La photo mettrait un certain temps à se développer. Nerveux, Harry sortit dans le couloir. Du 

coin de l'œil, il lui sembla entrevoir une ombre mouvante. Aussitôt, il se mit à courir dans

cette direction… Mais bientôt, il dût se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait personne.

Cependant, les roses à cet endroit semblaient étrangement agitées. Il décida de continuer son 

chemin. A chaque fois qu'il y avait un tournant, il allait là où les fleurs bougeaient.

Il finit par arriver devant une petite porte noire aux gonds rouillés, qu'il ouvrit.

Un escalier le mena à une petite crypte. Deux tombes, seules et glacées dans le silence… Des 

petites tombes. Sur les stèles, aucun nom, juste une photo.

La première était une petite fille. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans… Et ressemblait 

d'une manière extraordinaire à la jeune fille du portrait.

Sur la deuxième tombe, le portrait avait été déchiré, griffé, arraché… Rendue méconnaissable.

Qui avait bien pu faire cela?

Harry avait gardé l'appareil. Son cœur battit soudain plus fort, et un réflexe le poussa à faire 

volte-face et à prendre une photo. Que révèlerait-elle?

Il retourna dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le lit, attendant que les deux photographies soient 

complètement développées.

Un étrange froid l'envahit. Des images du passé… Un jeune garçon et une belle femme aux 

cheveux d'or… Des roses, partout… Une petite fille rieuse, et soudain, un hurlement qui

déchirait le silence…

Derrière lui, une voix, un murmure…

-"Les roses sont les gardiennes… Le démon ne doit pas partir… Reste avec moi, toujours…

Harry était paralysée… Cette présence derrière lui était de plus en plus forte… Il sentait un 

souffle glacial sur sa nuque…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, et Draco Malfoy surgit, le visage rosi. Son 

regard parcourut rapidement la pièce avant de revenir sur Harry.

-"Tu as sans doute remarqué… Des choses étranges, n'est-ce pas? Je vois que tu as l'appareil

photo… Tu as vu les silhouettes? Elles sont venues me voir, moi aussi… J'ai trouvé une pièce

secrète… J'ai appris beaucoup de choses…

Le Survivant put enfin bouger, comme si on l'avait libéré d'un sort. Le Serpentard vint 

s'asseoir sur le lit, non loin de son compagnon de voyage. Il semblait étrangement bouleversé,

ses yeux étaient hagards. Il tendit la main pour saisir les photos. La dernière n'était pas encore

révélée, mais l'autre était tout à fait claire à présent. Lorsque le jeune garçon blond posa son

regard sur elle, son visage eut une expression à la fois triste et résignée. Harry se glissa

derrière lui et regarda par dessus son épaule.

Sur la photo, la jeune fille du portrait était à demi allongée sur le lit, le regard dans le vide,

ayant un air à la fois rêveur et mélancolique.

-Rosa… soupira Draco. Comment ai-je pu t'oublier ici… Pourquoi viens-tu le hanter…

-Elle s'appelle Rosa? Questionna doucement Harry? C'est à elle que tu parlais tout à l'heure,

devant la porte?

-Oui, répondit d'un air sombre le jeune Malfoy. Rosa Silverflower, la gardienne des démons

de Thearrishn, la Dame des Roses.


	10. La passion de Rosa II

Bon, j ai lu le tome 6 de HP, et vu qu il y a pas mal de differences avec mon histoire je considere qu il s agit d un UA, un Univers Alternatif. Si vous vous demenadez pourquoi j ecris bizarrement c est que mon pere s est mis en tete de mettre un nouveau clavier, qui n est pas un clavier francais, donc faut le temps que je trouve les nouvelles touches. A cause d un probleme les touches du clavier ne correspondent pas toujours aux caracteres qui s affichent, par exemple je fais ca fait . Pas genial...

Dans ce chapitre, on a encorebeaucoup de mystere, tout plein de decouvertes et revelations en tout genre, et d autres petites choses...

Reponses reviews, pas nombreuses ce chapitre, mais je fais des reponses courtes a cause de ce fichu clavier:

Black Sharne: Ils vont encore rester plusieurs chapitres, celui ci, le prochain, et peut etre encore un autre. C est vrai que c est joli ce genre d endroit...

ma lune: Encore une a fond dans les roses! Moi je trouvais ca un peu trop fleur bleue mais bon... C etait si bien le passage des tombes? Lol... Je pense a toi beaucoup de fois tu sais. Contente que l intrigue te plaise!

Lice-chan: Draco en robe? Sacrilege! lol. Le but du chapitre n etait pas forcement d etre mimi mais bon... La en fait je m attarde sur une histoire qui se revelera liee a l intrigue, donc c est vrai ca avance!

serpentis-draco: Tupenses que c estbien trouve? Cool... J espere que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi.

**_Chap 10: La passion de Rosa, partie II:_**

**_Les fantomes du passe_**

-"Je vais te raconter l'histoire de Rosa, murmura Draco.

Harry se rapprocha du jeune homme, l'effleurant presque, et plongea ses yeux d'émeraude

dans le magnifique regard bleu argent de son compagnon.

-Je vais tout d'abord évoquer sa mère, commença le Serpentard. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais,

mais lorsque ta mère était à Poudlard, sa meilleure amie s'appelait Violet. Seulement, celle-ci

avait une autre amie très chère, la belle et fière Narcissa Black. Malgré le fait que cette

dernière était à Serpentard et les autres à Gryffondor, elles étaient souvent ensemble. On les

appelait les Trois Fleurs.

-Quoi? fit Harry abasourdie. Ma mère était… Amie avec la tienne?

-Eh oui. Une vilaine Mangemort et la gentille maman du Survivant qui copinaient, qui l'aurait

cru? Comme quoi tout est possible… Après tout, tu as bien réussi à triompher de Voldemort,

pas vrai?

Voyant qu'il avait blessé Draco, Harry baissa les yeux.

-Bon, je continue, sauf si tu as d'autres remarques à faire. Le père de Rosa présente une…

particularité… C'est Lily qui a présenté sa meilleure amie à… Son cousin.

Harry releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

-Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que la troisième sœur de ta mère a épousé un sorcier. Un sang

pur, son nom de famille était Silverflower. Il avait juste un an de plus que Lily, et deux de

plus que Violet, qui était dans l'année après celle de ses amies.

-Alors… Rosa m'est apparentée, c'est ça?

Draco eut un étrange sourire.

-Tu n'as pas tout vu… Lily était un peu triste après que son cousin et son amie soient en

couple. Cette dernière savait que cette chère Evans était amoureuse d'un garçon, mais se

refusait à sortir avec lui à cause du comportement de ce dernier. Violet Potter a alors

convaincu son grand frère de changer s'il voulait avoir la fille de ses rêves.

Harry le regarda, un air d'incrédulité sur le visage. Il se prit le visage dans ses mains et s'écarta du garçon blond. 

-Je n'y crois pas… Ca n'est pas possible, tu racontes n'importe quoi. Ou peut-être… Alors…

Mon père avait une sœur… Et Rosa est ma cousine? Pourquoi personne ne m'avait jamais dit

ça? Je croyais que ma tante Petunia était ma dernière parente en vie!

-Au fait, tu ne connais pas la meilleure… La tante de ton père et de Violet est également la

mère de Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange et Andromeda Tonks. Par conséquent, nous

sommes apparentés, ce qui est normal étant donné que ton père était un sang pur, or toutes

les familles au sang pur sont liées entre elles. Pour ce qui est de ta tante Petunia… Disons

qu'elle était ta dernière parente capable de t'accueillir… Le père de Rosa était mort pendant

la première guerre contre Voldemort. Sa femme, qui savait qu'elle était recherchée, avait

disparu. Nul ne savait où la trouver. Du moins peu de personnes… Car quelques-uns savaient

qu'elle avait trouvé refuge au manoir Malfoy. C'était là qu'elle vivait depuis qu'elle attendait

sa première fille.

-Violet Potter, réfugiée au manoir Malfoy? Je sais bien qu'elle était l'amie de ta mère, mais

de là à se réfugier chez un Mangemort! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi était-elle recherchée?

-Tu as cru sans doute que le cousin de ta chère mère était mort dans un combat glorieux

contre des Mangemorts, n'est-ce-pas? Sans doute seras-tu déçu… Il a été tué par Voldemort

en personne, qui n'avait pas apprécié que l'un de ses plus puissants partisans tente de le

renverser.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Harry, regardait Draco, l'air horrifié, ses mains

serrées sur le drap du lit. Lentement, il se leva.

-Non… Non… Tu mens… Je n'ai pas de Mangemort dans ma famille! Ca ne peut pas être

vrai… La sœur de mon père n'est pas adepte du mal…"

Il courut vers la porte, l'ouvrit à toute volée et fonça dans le couloir.

Draco resta assis, immobile. Il savait qu'il allait causer un choc à Harry. Peut-être

n'auraient-ils jamais dû venir en ce lieu… Mais il fallait que le Survivant apprenne la vérité

un jour ou l'autre. De plus, cela ne lui ferait pas de mal de savoir que tout le monde dans sa

famille n'avait pas été parfait. Cependant, il aurait du mal à s'en remettre… C'est pourquoi il

préféra attendre avant de partir à la recherche du jeune homme.

Lorsqu'un laps de temps suffisant fut écoulé à son goût, il se leva à son tour, prit au passage

la deuxième photo que Harry avait prise et sortit dans le couloir. Harry était parti vers la

droite… Dans la direction de la crypte dans laquelle reposaient deux âmes perdues…

Il avança tranquillement dans cette direction. Il savait que Harry ne serait pas difficile à

retrouver. Combien de fois le garçon blond n'avait-il pas parcouru cette ancestrale

demeure… Il connaissait parfaitement son histoire. Ce n'était pas sa famille qui avait

construit le manoir, elle ne l'occupait que depuis quatre cent ans. Un de ses ancêtres,

cherchant un château digne de lui, avait entendu parler de cette antique construction dont on

disait qu'elle avait été autrefois une sorte de sanctuaires, un temple de sorciers barbares

pratiquant d'étranges rituels, dont des sacrifices humains. Depuis, d'étranges phénomènes s'y

produisaient et des fantômes la hantaient d'après les demeures, ce qui faisait qu'elle était

inoccupée depuis plus d'un siècle, c'est à dire l'époque où les cruels magiciens avaient

mystérieusement disparu. Il se trouvait que cet ancêtre aimait à la fois les histoires de

fantômes et les maisons au passé sanglant, aussi s'empressa-t-il d'acheter la luxueuse

demeure. La famille Malfoy qui y résida par la suite pendant plusieurs centaines d'années,

avec son histoire mouvementée, ajouta ses propres spectres à ceux qui hantaient déjà la

bâtisse.

Le couloir semblait ne jamais prendre fin. Autour de Draco les roses multicolores se

mouvaient paresseusement, s'enroulant autour des lustres de cristal, embellissant les portraits

anciens de leurs pétales de soie, mêlant leur senteur au parfum d'encens qui régnait dans

l'air… Mais d'où venait donc cet encens?

Inquiet, le jeune homme pressa le pas. A un détour du couloir, il se retrouva face à une jeune

fille aux boucles dorées… Vienna, confuse, rougit en le voyant.

-"Excuse-moi, j'ai failli te percuter. Depuis que je suis ici, je vois des choses étranges… Des

fantômes m'ont guidée jusqu'ici. Ce lieu est plein d'une grande tristesse… Il y a un secret

caché…

-Comment le sais-tu?

Elle détourna les yeux, avec un petit sourire sans joie.

-Je l'ai senti, murmura-t-elle."

Le Serpentard la regarda. Elle finit par lever vers lui ses yeux semblables à une nuit sans

lune, mais remplie d'étoiles. Draco remarqua que des fleurs délicates s'étaient mêlées à la

chevelure radieuse de la jolie française.

Un cri retentit alors.

Se tournant dans la direction du bruit, ils se mirent à courir.

Comme Draco s'y attendait, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la crypte. Cependant, lorsqu'il

tenta de l'ouvrir, elle était solidement fermée. Bien que sachant que cela ne servirait sans

doute à rien, il tenta un Alohomora, hélas inefficace. Les roses bloquaient sans doute la

porte, comme à l'entrée. Et Harry qui n'était plus là pour ouvrir! Il se trouvait probablement

à l'intérieur, peut-être en danger, et Draco ne pouvait pas le secourir.

Une brûlure soudaine le fit crier de douleur. Se retournant, il s'aperçut que les fleurs s'en

étaient prises à lui et Vienna, plus rapides et hostiles encore qu'auparavant. Déjà les tiges

avaient emprisonnées ses jambes, grimpaient le long de ses bras, leurs épines déchirant sa

peau.

-"Il faut détruire la porte! S'exclama Vienna, qui se dégagea avec peine d'un massif de roses

rouges qui tentait de l'étranglait.

-Et comment faire? Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais l'enfoncer à coups d'épaule!

C'est beaucoup trop solide!

-Avec la magie, tout simplement!

-Mais si on fait des sorts trop puissants, ça va mettre les roses en colère!

-Tu crois vraiment que ça peut être pire? Objecta-t-elle.

Levant sa baguette, elle lança un jet de flammes qui incendia rapidement la porte. Un effet

particulièrement agréable du sort fut que les roses qui les attaquaient reculèrent: étant des

plantes, elles craignaient évidemment le feu.

-Bravo Vienna, bien joué! Se réjouit Draco. Maintenant il suffit d'attendre que la porte soit

détruite pour passer…"

Lorsque la massive plaque de bois fut presque entièrement consumée, il lui donna un coup de

pied qui acheva de l'émietter, et ils se précipitèrent dans la crypte.

En bas le silence était total. Les deux jeunes gens murmurèrent "Lumos!", ce qui leur permit

de voir mieux dans l'obscurité. Ils purent alors voir Harry, qui semblait inconscient,

emprisonné par les fleurs. Elles immobilisaient complètement ses membres, s'étaient

enroulées autour de son corps, et le maintenaient suspendu en l'air.

Les plantes commencèrent à s'avancer vers eux, sans hostilité cependant. Vienna tendit alors

la main et effleura une tige dépourvue d'épines. Les roses s'immobilisèrent alors, et la jeune

fille ferma les yeux.

Elle resta longtemps ainsi, semblant écouter quelque chose, peut-être une voix dans sa tête.

Puis elle se redressa et regarda Draco.

-"Que s'est-il passé? Demanda celui-ci.

-J'ai utilisé une partie de mon pouvoir magique spécifique… avoua-t-elle. Je peux ressentir

les émotions, entendre les pensées des autres, même quand ils ne sont plus depuis

longtemps… Quand une personne a marqué un lieu, je peux avoir des visions du passé. J'ai

communiqué avec les fleurs, et elles m'ont fait ressentir leur douleur…"

Draco se tourna vers les plantes. Leurs pétales s'agitaient doucement, comme si une brise

inexistante soufflait dans la crypte. Son regard s'arrêta sur Harry, dont les paupières étaient

closes sur les yeux d'un vert inoubliable qui hantaient les souvenirs du jeune homme blond


	11. La passion de Rosa III

Et hop, chapitre 11! Au fait, je préviens que ceci est une fic qui dure beaucoup, elle fera au final plusieurs dizaines de chapitres. Le lemon n'est pas pour tout de suite...

Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les manoirs pleins de roses, sachez que ceci est le dernier chapitre de la trilogie des chaps de rosa! ceux qui aiment les manoirs pleins de roses, profitez bien de ce dernier chap.

J'ai de moins en moins de reviews, tout le monde est occupé avec HP6?

Réponses reviews:

Lounah: Moi non plus je suis pas très reveillée... Là tu vas probablement être encore toute embrouillée lol. encore une histoire compliquée!

serpentis-draco: j'ai été assez vite? Tant mieux qua ça te plaise...

Ma lune: bah il pensait quand même pas avoir un mangemort dans sa famille! Et puis il croyait que tout le monde était gentil chez les Potter... Tu sais, Draco ne prendra conscience de ses sentiments que dans longtemps!

**_Chap 11: La passion de Rosa, partie III:_**

**_La gardienne du démon_**

Draco s'approcha du corps inerte de sa Nemesis, prisonnier des délicates fleurs. Il soupira.

-« Je sais que tu peux m'entendre… Je n'ai pas fini de te raconter l'histoire de rosa. Il est

nécessaire que je la finisse à présent. Elle a besoin de ton aide…

Les tiges des roses se remirent à bouger, se nouant entre elles, jusqu'à former une espèce de

hamac dans lequel Draco et Vienna s'assirent côte à côte. Le Serpentard commença son récit.

-« Lorsque tu es parti, je t'avais parlé des parents de Rosa. Sa mère avait accouché chez nous

d'une adorable petite fille aux cheveux d'ébène et aux yeux d'un vert étincelant… Et lorsque

son mari est mort en duel contre le Seigneur des ténèbres, elle attendait un autre enfant.

C'était une fille, si semblable à sa sœur aînée qu'on aurait dit des jumelles nées en

décalage… Violet lui donna le nom de Carmina.

Le jeune homme sortit alors de sa poche la photo qu'avait prise Harry dans cette même

crypte moins d'une heure auparavant. Face au brun, lorsqu'il avait appuyé sur le

déclencheur, il y avait une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs ondulés et aux yeux

d'émeraude.

-« Vois, c'est elle… Mais je donnerai plus de détails ensuite. Tout d'abord, sache que Violet

est morte vite, d'une maladie inconnue qui l'a laissée sans forces pendant de longues années.

Lorsqu'elle s'est éteinte, sa filleRrosa, alors âgée de sept ans, a été désemparée. Carmina,

qui n'avait que trois ans, a oublié sa mère au bout de quelques mois. C'est sa grande sœur

qui a pris la place de Violet auprès de la petite. Rosa était une enfant adorable, un petit ange,

beaucoup de gens dans la maison l'adoraient… Dont moi et ma mère. Carmina était ma

meilleure amie pendant mon enfance, mais Rosa elle a été mon premier amour, bien qu'elle

ait trois ans de plus que moi… C'était une passion secrète d'enfant, dans tout ce que l'amour

a de plus pur. Cela a duré jusqu'à mes neuf ans, lorsqu'un événement a tout bouleversé…

Mais cela viendra en temps voulu. Rosa avait toujours été fascinée par les fleurs portant son

nom. Ma mère, Carmina et moi partagions cet intérêt, même si c'était dans une moindre

mesure. Ensemble, nous avons décidé de planter des roses partout dans le manoir. Mes

préférées étaient les roses blanches qui grimpaient le long des murs jusqu'à la chambre de

Rosa… Elle préférait l'écarlate du sang et du soleil couchant. Bientôt, notre demeure, l'abri

de nos jeux d'enfants, est devenu un petit paradis pour nous quatre. Jusqu'à un jour d'été…

Draco ferma les yeux un instant, se remémorant cet événement qui avait tout bouleversé.

Encore aujourd'hui, c'était dur d'y penser… Vienna, qui ressentait les émotions traversant le

jeune homme, lui caressa les cheveux pour l'apaiser. Il put reprendre le cours de l'histoire.

-« Nous avons tous entendu crier. Seul moi savait que Carmina avait décidé de se rendre dans

un ancien sanctuaire au cœur du manoir pour y pratiquer un rituel qu'elle avait découvert,

mais Rosa, mûe par une intuition, était là avant moi. Quand je l'ai trouvée, elle avait un

regard vide, tout son corps tremblait, il semblait qu'elle s'était absentée de son corps. Elle

n'arrivait même pas à pleurer en regardant sa petite sœur… Celle-ci était allongée au milieu

d'un massif de roses rouges que nous avions planté à sa naissance. Les épines des fleurs

s'étaient plantées dans sa peau, déchirant cette blancheur virginale, la teintant du vermeille

de son sang…

Lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, les roses autour se mirent à bruire doucement, leurs tiges se

courbant, semblant se tordre de douleur. Un son semblable à un sanglot lointain résonnait…

-Je savais que ce n'étaient sans doute pas les fleurs qui l'avaient tuée, mais j'ignore ce qu'a

pensé Rosa. Lorsque sa sœur est morte, elle-même avait douze ans, et Carmina huit. A dater

de ce jour, celle que j'aimais à changé du tout au temps. Elle n'est plus jamais ressortie du

manoir, sauf pour longer les murs de l'enceinte, murmurant des paroles incohérentes. Je

crois qu'elle pensait que l'âme de sa sœur était dans les roses. C'est sans doute pour cela

qu'elle s'est mise à en planter autant… Elle passait sa journée des fleurs à la main. On en

trouvait partout, bien qu'aujourd'hui ce qu'était devenu notre demeure à l'époque me semble

presque négligeable. Cependant, mon père n'était pas de cet avis. Un jour, il a essayé

d'incendier les massifs de fleurs… Par la suite, il n'a plus jamais recommencé. D'après ce

que j'ai compris de son témoignage, il a senti des mains qui l'étranglaient et des flammes

courant le long de ses membres…

Sans s'en apercevoir, Draco tremblait à présent. N'était-ce pas une voix qui murmurait à son

oreille ? Il était perdu dans les souvenirs… Des images lui revenaient, mais aussi des

émotions, et une étrange mélancolie l'envahissait. Le contact des bras de Vienna qui le serra

brièvement contre elle le ramena à la réalité, elle s'était servie de ses pouvoirs pour lui

transmettre des pensées réconfortantes.

-Je ne parlais plus guère à Rosa, qui n'écoutait plus personne de toute manière, prisonnière

de la folie qui s'emparait d'elle peu à peu. Cependant, je ne cessais de penser à elle. Seule

mon entrée à Poudlard a fini par me distraire ; Là, j'ai rencontré deux des personnes les plus

fascinantes que j'aie jamais vues, dont l'une redonna un sens à ma vie. Harry Potter

m'évoquait irrésistiblement ma Rosa bien-aimée, mais je savais que lui et moi ne pourrions

devenir amis. Nous étions trop différents, et je devais tenir mon rôle d'héritier Malfoy, le

digne fils de son père. Sans compter que je n'étais pas gentil par nature, mon amitié avec

Rosa et Carmina ne m'avait pas enlevé de l'idée que les Sang-Pur étaient supérieurs, et

j'avais un certain mépris pour ceux que mon père jugeaient indigne de la fréquentation des

grands de ce monde… Après que Potter ait refusé de me serrer la main, j'ai décidé que je

serais la Nemesis du Survivant. Ainsi, nos avenirs seraient liés, tout comme je l'avais

souhaité avec Rosa.

Le Serpentard leva les yeux vers Harry. Peut-être n'avait-ce été qu'une illusion, mais il lui

avait semblé voir le jeune homme frémir. Il fallait à présent finir le récit…

-Lorsque je suis revenu au manoir pour les vacances d'été, j'ai senti que quelque chose

n'allait pas. Je n'avais pas vu Rosa depuis bien longtemps… Ma mère me dit qu'elle n'était

pas sortie de sa chambre depuis bien longtemps. Lorsque j'ai voulu aller la voir, j'ai entendu

des bruits de voix venant de sa chambre, qui se sont tus alors que j'approchais. La chambre

était fermée à clé, et je n'ai eu aucune réponse en appelant mon amie. Je suis alors allé dans

ma chambre, et je suis resté allongé dans ma vie, immobile de longues heures durant. Je

réfléchissais à l'année qui s'était écoulée, je pensais à Harry Potter… Soudain, j'ai entendu

des pleurs distincts, comme si une personne sanglotait à côté de moi. J'ai parcouru ma

chambre du regard, il n'y avait rien. Lorsqu'une longue plainte a retenti, une pensée m'a fait

courir à la chambre de Rosa.

La voix du blond allait diminuant, un murmure étouffé la couvrait presque totalement à

présent.

-Cette fois, la porte était ouverte. Je l'ai presque arrachée en l'ouvrant à toute volée. Rosa

était debout sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Elle a tourné la tête et m'a fait un étrange sourire,

avant de tomber doucement, presque au ralenti. Je n'ai même pas crié. En fait, je crois que je

n'ai rien fait, je suis resté là à regarder. Quand je suis descendue, je l'ai trouvé sur le sol,

semblant endormie. Son corps était intact, elle reposait avec grâce, on aurait dit que

quelqu'un l'avait déposée là… Depuis ce jour, il me semble la voir partout dans la maison. Et

j'entends toujours sa douce voix… »

Un souffle agita alors les pétales des roses, ainsi que la chevelure des trois jeunes gens. Un

murmure allait en s'amplifiant : « Le démon… Le serviteur de Thearrishn est prisonnier en ce

lieu… Je ne dois pas le laisser s'échapper, et pour cela je ne trouverai jamais le repos… »

Se retournant, Draco vit la silhouette éthérée de Rosa, si proche de lui qu'il aurait senti son

souffle si elle en avait eu un… Contrairement aux autres fantômes, elle avait toujours ses

couleurs, bien qu'à demi transparentes. Lorsqu'elle traversa le jeune homme, il sentit une

onde de chaleur et d'amour se propager dans tout son corps. Le cadeau d'adieu de son

premier amour… A ses côtés, il sentit la magie de Vienna envoyer un sentiment d'apaisement

au spectre.

Lorsque Draco regarda à nouveau Harry, il vit que Rosa effleurait le visage de celui-ci de ses

longs doigts pâles. Soudain, elle s'avança jusqu'à mêler leurs deux silhouettes… Et ne

reparut pas. Le jeune Malfoy comprit qu'elle avait pris possession du corps du Survivant.

Un hurlement inhumain sortit de la bouche de celui-ci. Harry avait toujours les yeux fermés,

donc le cri venait de quelqu'un d'autre… Rosa ou… Autre chose ?

La température de l'air alentour se mit à grimper rapidement. L'atmosphère elle-même

semblait crépiter. Il se passait visiblement quelque chose d'anormal.

Le corps de Harry était agité de convulsions incontrôlables, ses membres se tordaient

effroyablement, et les cris continuaient à se faire entendre… Des flammes apparurent soudain

dans les airs et mirent le feu aux fleurs. Harry n'était pas affecté, mais Draco et Vienna

durent se reculer précipitamment. Ils se retrouvèrent coincés dans un coin, serrés l'un contre

l'autre tandis que les flammes les entouraient. Les terribles hurlements se faisaient entendre

plus fort encore qu'auparavant, mais ils ne parvenaient plus à voir Harry.

Puis une lumière rouge les aveugla, et lorsqu'ils purent y voir à nouveau, il n'y avait plus

rien.

Rien que Harry allongé, inconscient, sur une tombe au marbre brisé.


	12. Un reve de feu

Et voilà, ENFIN le chap 12! pardon pour l'énorme retard! C'était la rentrée, j'étais fatiguée et tout... Mais vu que là c'est parti pour 2 semaines de vacances je vais me rattraper! Voilà déjà un accompte!

Sorane: Et c'est sûrement le meilleur chapitre jusqu'ici puisque j'y prends enfin la parole!

Keo: Ouais, même que tu donnes une image très fidèle de toi-même... Maisà mon avis, ca n'est pas ca qui intéressera le plus les gens...

Sorane: Attends, tu veux dire quoi là?

Keo: Euh, juste qu'il y a un élément dans ce chap qui plaira beaucoup et risque de faire passer ton texte aux oubliettes!

Sorane: QUOI? Quelque chose de plus important que moi? Argh!

Keo: Non, pas la poêle!

Réponses reviews:

serpentis-draco: Bah j'espère que t'adoreras ce chapitre aussi!

Lice-chan: J'ai bien déliré avec ma possession lol... Mais j'ai jamais vu l'Exorciste donc j'ai pas pu m'en inspirer, dommage... T'inquiètes il va souffrir le Riry Nhyahaha

ma lune: Pauvre Carmina ouiiiinnn et t'as pas pleuré pour Rosa? lol... T'inquiètes là il va bien harry, on saura plus tard ce que Rosa a fait. Elle est prenante mon histoire? Cool, lol, merci et bisous ma chérie!

Et hop chapitre! Vous aurez un mini apercu de certains de mes talents (vraiment petit apercu je promets bien mieux plus tard lol)

**_Chapitre 12: Un rêve?_**

Draco s'agenouilla, prit Harry dans ses bras pour tenter de le réveiller, et dégagea les

cheveux sur sa figure. Le Gryffondor était inconscient, cependant son pouls battait

régulièrement, et le jeune homme blond pensa qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour lui. Vienna

usa d'un sort pour faire léviter le garçon inanimé. Agitant doucement sa baguette, elle le fit

planer devant elle et parcourut le chemin jusqu'à la chambre qu'occupait Harry. Draco le

déposa doucement sur le lit, et les deux jeunes gens se relevèrent au chevet du sorcier jusqu'à

ce que l'aube revienne.

Un rayon de soleil vint frapper le visage d'Harry, qui cligna des yeux avant de se redresser

lentement et de jeter un regard autour de lui. Il tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs, avec

quelques difficultés.

-« Alors Potter, tu nous as fait une belle peur cette nuit…

Draco le regardait sans hostilité, tandis qu'aux côtés du blond Vienna adressait un sourire

réconfortant au Gryffondor. Harry se rappela alors tout ce qui était survenu quelques heures

auparavant. Il porta la main à son front.

-Oh, j'ai mal… j'ai l'impression de sentir encore sa présence… Elle était si triste, et ce

désespoir s'emparait de mon esprit en même temps qu'elle-même… Que me voulait-elle ?

-Nous n'en savons pas plus que toi, assura Vienna. Elle semble avoir voulu posséder ton

corps, mais pourquoi ? Elle ne nous a rien dit lorsqu'elle était en toi… Tu as juste hurlé,

ensuite tout s'est enflammé, et nous ne pouvions plus te voir… Jusqu'à ce que toutes les

manifestations magiques disparaissent soudain et que nous te trouvions évanoui.

-J'ai eu la vision d'une sorte de démon… je crois qu'elle a voulu me la transmettre… En fait,

je crois que Rosa est toujours en moi…

Harry s'aperçut alors que le Serpentard assis sur son lit regardait quelque chose sur le mur,

un air mi-étonné mi-effrayé sur son beau visage.

-Draco, que se passe-t-il ?

-Regarde le tableau…

Il parlait du portrait de rosa que Harry avait déjà vu lorsqu'il était revenu du tombeau. Se

penchant, il vit que ce n'était plus un portrait : à la place de Rosa, on voyait une sorte de

porte infernale, un vortex couleur de sang ouvrant sur le vide. De la jeune fille il n'y avait

plus nulle trace.

-Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tout ceci signifie ? murmura-t-il.

-Ca, si je le savais, je me sentirais plus avancé, soupira Draco… »

Lorsque Harry rouvrit les yeux, Vienna comme Malfoy avaient disparu. Il s'était

apparemment endormi subitement, vaincu par la fatigue de cette longue nuit. On toque alors

à sa porte, et sans attendre de réponse, celle-ci s'entrebâilla, laissant apparaître une jolie

figure encadrée de très longs cheveux roux. C'était Sorane Aishiteru, qu'il ne connaissait

encore pratiquement pas, mais dont il lui semblait qu'elle était une sorcière très puissante.

-« D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il t'est arrivé de drôles de choses cette nuit, fit-elle d'une voix

douce et mélodieuse. Mais ton état ne doit pas être trop grave, puisque nous partons dans

quelques minutes… Viens, je vais t'aider à marcher.

-C'est gentil, mais je pense que je pourrai faire le chemin sans trop de difficultés. Je n'ai

aucune blessure, simplement une fatigue persistante. »

Elle le laissa faire, le surveillant toutefois pour s'assurer qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Ils se

rendirent au salon. Tout le monde y était déjà, et ceux que Harry n'avaient pas encore vus

vinrent le réconforter.

Le jeune maître du Manoir Malfoy lui lança un regard, puis sembla attendre que tout le

monde se rassemble autour de lui.

-« J'ai lancé un sort et j'ai découvert que le Portoloin était ceci, fit Keosheen Aishiteru à

Draco en indiquant un globe terrestre. Très bon choix, peu de personnes sensées se

passionnent pour la géographie. Moi-même, je serais incapable de localiser Poudlard, mais

le fait qu'il soit incartable y est peut-être pour quelque chose…

-Arrête de faire le malin, on te sonnera quand on aura besoin d'un radoteur, grinça Sorane à

l'adresse de son frère.

-Bon, dit Draco en regardant tout le monde et s'attardant sur le sorcier aux yeux verts, vous

êtes tous prêts ? Il est temps d'emprunter le Portoloin. Ne vous inquiétez pas, aucun danger

ne nous attend à k'arrivée, c'est un endroit sûr. Grâce à un sort spécial, le Portoloin a été

rendu plus efficace, sa portée est très grande et pour être transporté il suffit que nous nous

prenions tous les mains et que l'un de nous touche le globe.

-Se tenir les mains, quelle bonne idée ! s'exclama Keosheen. Jolie demoiselle Vienna, venez

donc près de moi…

-Keo, tu laisses les gens tranquilles et tu ne dis rien, fit Sorane en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Mais voyons, je ne dérange personne ! J'ai le droit de faire un compliment mérité à une

ravissante jeune fille qui…

-Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je me répète ? tu te tais et tu viens sagement à côté de moi… »

Harry regarda d'un air à la fois compatissant et amusé le pauvre Keo qui avançait en jetant

des regards presque suppliants aux autres. Puis il se tourna vers Draco qui déposait le

Portoloin sur la table tandis que tout le monde se rassemblait autour de lui. Ils se prirent les

mains. Harry se trouvait près de Draco et saisit les doigts pâles du jeune homme, qui lui

sembla saisi d'un infime tressaillement.

Le jeune homme blond effleura du doigt le globe terrestre. Harry ressentit la sensation

habituelle d'un transport par Portoloin : il était comme tiré vers l'avant, voyait les couleurs

défiler autour de lui… Avant de réatterir brusquement sur ses pieds.

Il balaya l'endroit du regard. Tous se trouvaient à présent dans une forêt touffue, à demi

plongée dans l'obscurité à cause des hauts arbres dont les feuilles ne laissaient pratiquement

pas passer le soleil. Face à eux se trouvait une maison de bois ancienne.

Harry s'aperçut alors qu'il se sentait terriblement fatigué. Ce n'était pas une rechute de

l'était dans lequel il était depuis le matin : se tournant vers les autres, il vit qu'ils semblaient

également épuisé. Draco expliqua alors que cet endroit était protégé par une puissante magie

et que pour y entrer ils avaient dû utiliser une part de leur énergie vitale, qu'il fallait

reconstituer en dormant aussitôt. Tous entrèrent alors dans la maison et trouvèrent de petites

chambres individuelles. Harry tomba endormi sur son lit sans même prendre le temps de se

déshabiller.

_Qu'était-ce que cela ? Un rêve ?_

_Oui, probablement… Il lui semblait flotter dans un univers de brume, au milieu des étoiles._

_Où était-il mort ?_

_Non, il rêvait sans doute._

_D'ailleurs, il n'était pas vraiment présent. Il lui semblait plutôt être comme une conscience_

_vagabonde, un courant d'air... A côté de lui se trouvait un homme blond, dont il n'arrivait pas_

_à discerner les traits. Il sentait pourtant confusément que cette personne lui était connue,_

_comme si c'était une part cachée de lui-même._

_L'homme avançait lentement, planant dans le vide… Quand un autre homme apparut._

_Il était brun. Lui aussi, Harry le connaissait, même sans rien savoir des traits de son visage._

_Ces deux personnes étaient en quelque sorte deux aspects de sa personnalité, et pourtant ils_

_étaient bien réels. Ou ils l'avaient été…_

_Les deux hommes étaient si proches à présent qu'ils pouvaient se toucher. D'ailleurs, le blond_

_le fit, effleurant de la main la joue du brun. Harry se mit en retrait._

_Une étrange émotion l'envahissait, tandis qu'il regardait les autres s'embrasser._

_C'était comme s'il avait déjà vécu cette scène par le passé, sans l'avoir jamais vue. Les deux_

_hommes se séparèrent un instant et se sourirent._

_-"Godric… Fit le brun. Cela faisait si longtemps…_

_-Je t'aime, Salazard…"_

_Le brun prit à deux mains le visage de son compagnon et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne_

_avec ferveur. Leurs mains se posèrent sur le corps de l'autre et le parcoururent fiévreusement,_

_leurs corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, aucun obstacle ne se trouvait entre eux car les_

_vêtements n'étaient pas nécessaires aux rêves… Godric posa ses lèvres sur le torse de l'autre_

_homme et le parcourut de baisers, avant de monter vers ses épaules, son cou, ses cheveux…_

_Salazard lui releva la tête pour un baiser passionné, puis glissa les mains sur les cuisses de_

_son vis-à-vis, avant de les écarter doucement. Il se glissa entre les jambes fines et embrassa_

_encore une fois son bien-aimé._

_Celui-ci renversa la tête en arrière et se saisit des hanches du brun qui entra en lui_

_doucement d'abord, puis donna des coups de bassin de plus en plus brusques, jusqu'à se_

_retrouver complètement en l'autre._

_Godric amorça des mouvements fébriles que son compagnon continua avec force et passion,_

_jusqu'à ce que tous deux ne puissent retenir leurs gémissements puis leurs cris._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le visage en sueur, et se redressa brusquement pour se retrouver

face à Draco Malfoy.


	13. Des ombres dans la nuit rouge

Et voilà, encore un retard monumental... Mais faut dire que j'en ai vraiment marre d'avoir aussi peu de reviews. je sais qu'il y a des gens qui lisent, mais en général seuls quelques fidèles prennent la peine de laisser un commentaire pour me récompenser de mon travail. Cependant, afin justement de remercier ces fidèles mais aussi fantasy112 qui est une "nouvelle venue" et a eu le courage de reviewer, voici la suite...

Juste un truc, je viens de me rendre compte que... Depuis la formation de ma "Communauté" j'ai complètement oublié de préciser que Luna était avec eux! Argh!

A partir de maintenant je dédiechaque chapitre à une de mes revieweuses, je commence bien entendu par ma femme chérie Lune!

Réponses reviews:

fantasy112: Merci à toi d'avoir répondu! La fin bah elle est nulle part lol... Tu aimes quoi avec Rosa en fait, le personnage lui-même, son histoire, ou juste mon délire avec les roses? En tout cas merci de lire et d'aimer!

ma lune: Oui je suis sadique héhéhé... Mais bon y'a eu un tit lemon! La suite bah elle est pas venue vite, suis désolée... Bisous ma femme!

Black Sharne: Argh, des clichés? Ouh je vais faire attention alors... Mais tu risques d'en retrouver dans les chaps suivants, j'ai pas fait attention et la situation s'y prête je trouve. Mais merci quand même tu m'as fait des compliments lol...

Lice-chan: Le couple d'enfer Godric/Salazard, j'avoue j'ai bien déliré là lol... Oui, j'adore vous mener par le bout du nez! Tu trouves ca choupi? Euuuh aprÈs tout pourquoi pas hein... Bisous ma Lice!

Keo: Bon, enfin fini avec ces réponses, on passe au chap! On est vachement plus présents là, pas trop tôt!

Sorane: Oui, même que c'est moi qui dirige tout le monde, et toi tu te traînes derrière moi, comme d'habitude quoi...

Keo: Eh, même pas vrai, dans ce chap je fais le gars sage et intelligent, qui sait ce qu'il faut faire et tout...

Sorane: A ce que je vois, Darkiliane a encore fait une crise...

Keo: Hein, pourquoi tu dis ca?

**_Chapitre 13: Des ombres dans la nuit rouge_**

« -Qu'y a-t-il, Draco? Demanda Harry.

Le Serpentard lui mit la main sur la bouche et le tira du lit. Lui indiquant de se taire, il se figea soudain, comme aux aguets. Le Survivant entendit alors clairement des voix adultes qui résonnaient dans la maison. Comme elles s'exprimaient dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils disaient ni de leur identité. Cependant, Draco semblait très tendu, son expression était inquiète.

-Je les ai vus, murmura-t-il. Vienna est venue me réveiller en disant que des gens allaient entrer, j'ai vu des ombres par la petite fenêtre du couloir. Nous avons utilisé la magie pour nous habiller et nous sommes sortis. Puisque ta chambre est à côté de la mienne, nous sommes venus te chercher. Dépêche-toi, il faut sortir d'ici...

-Attends un instant! Répondit le brun à voix basse. Qui te dit que nous devons fuir ces étrangers? Ce sont peut-être des contacts de Dumbledore.

Draco sembla mal à l'aise.

-Nous, ce ne sont pas des alliés... je ne les ai vus que l'espace d'un instant, mais j'ai reconnu l'un d'entre eux, qui semblait être leur chef. Il est impossible que je me trompe, j'ai trop souvent vu son visage...

Vienna apparut alors à la porte.

-S'il te plaît Harry, viens! Fit-elle. Le temps presse... Ils bvont bientôt venir par ici. Heureusement, nous sommes dans la partie la plus reculée de la maison, la porte qui ouvre sur le principal couloir est la seule issue quio y mène, et elle est difficile à trouver... Draco l'a fermée par magie, et moi j'ai lancé un sort d'illusion qui la rend presque invisible. Mais il y a quelque chose ici qui rend notre magie beaucoup moins efficace, les sortilèges seront dissipés dans quelques minutes...

-D'accord, je viens, répondit le Gryffondor. Mais je suis exténué, je ne sais pas pourquoi... J'ai l

'impression que quelque chose me vide de mes forces... »

Il mit ses lunettes sur son nez et attrapa sa baguette. D'un sort, il se retrouva vêtu d'habits moldus confortables, peu voyants mais surtout permettant de se déplacer aisément et sans bruit. Il suivit ses deux compagnons, ayant un peu de mal à marcher, car sa tête lui tournait. Il était encore ensommeillé, et les images de son rêve lui revenaient en tête. Etait-il possible qu'il ait vu... Godric Gryffondor et Salazard Serpentard, en train de...

- « Harry? Draco? C'est vous? Demanda quelqu'un à voix basse derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent. Sorane arrivait dans leur direction, tenant Keo par la main. Celui-ci parut ravi en voyant Vienna.

-Il y a des intrus, n'est-cepas? Murmura la jeune fille rousse. Je me suis réveillée soudainement, avec un mauvais pressentiment. Keo a fait de même quelques secondes plus tard, et nous avons décidé d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Quand nous sommes sortis dans le couloir, nous avons senti des présences maléfiques qui s'étaient introduites dans la maison. Puis nous avons vu des silhouettes se mouvoir à l'autre bout du couloir, et il m'a semblé vous reconnaître.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu vous chercher, dit Draco l'air contrit. Vous êtes à l'autre bout de cette partie de la maison, et j'ai pensé que je n'avais pas le temps.

-Ce n'est pas grave, nous connaissons les lieux. Tu menais les autres vers le passage secret, n'est-ce-pas? Allons-y vite, je les sens approcher. »

Tous se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'extrêmité du couloir. Le mut était nu, mais Draco prononca à voix haute _Psychaer_, et une ouverture se dévoila aussitôt comme si un sortilège d'illusion venait d'être levé. Ils descendirent par l'escalier, Harry et Draco venant en dernier. Le jeune Serpentard ferma le passage et ils avancèrent, éclairés par une étrange lueur bleue à l'origine inconnue. Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement en bas, et ils ouvrirent une porte. Ils sortirent pour se retrouver entourés de feuillages.

Sorane, qui se trouvait en tête du groupe, leur fit alors signe de ne pas bouger. Elle dit à voix basse:

- « Draco, parmi les affaires d'Harry que tu as emportées avant de partir, il y a sa cape d'invisibilité. J'en ai une aussi. Je vais l'utiliser pour moi et mon frère, je pense que vous tiendrez à trois sous l'autre. Ensiuite je vous guiderai par la voix, vous essaierez de me suivre en évitant de faire du bruit.

La jeune fille rousse sortit sa cape, attira son frère contre elle et les couvrit du tissu magique. Draco fit de même avec Vienna et Harry. Sorane les guida alors au milieu des arbustes et des hautes herbes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans une petite clairière, où ils purent enfin retirer les capes.

- Que va-t-il arriver aux autres? S'inquiéta Vienna.

-Nous ne pouvons rien faire, soupira Keo. Les intrus doivent déjà les avoir capturés. Ils sont nombreux, il nous est impossible de les attaquer directement.Il va falloir trouver un stratagème...

Harry réfléchit:

-Ils ne peuvent venir de bien loin, ils ont sûrement un campement quelque part. C'est sans doute là-bas qu'ils amèneront leurs prisonniers. Il faut les trouver, et libérer nos amis par la ruse...

-Tu as raison, approuva Sorane. Je vais utiliser la magie pour nous permettre de voir ce qui se passe à l'entrée de la maison, ainsi nous n'aurons pas besoin d'y retourner.

Elle joignit ses mains en coupe, et une sorte de sphère scintillante apparut au-dessus de ses paumes. Tous purent voir des silhouettes humaines encapuchonnées qui sortaient du bâtiment, certains traînant avec eux des membres du reste du groupe qui n'avait pas pu s'échapper. Cependant, trois des prisonniers étaient des inconnus. Il y avait une jeune fille et un garcon bruns, mais aussi un jeune homme au teint pâle et aux cheveux d'or, que deux des intrus tenaient fermement, alors qu'il était parfaitement calme et ne semblait pas vouloir tenter de s'échapper. Tous ces gens s'éloignèrent de la maison, mais la magie de Sorane les suivait. Ils cheminèrent quelques temps avant d'arriver dans un grand campement. Il y avait des tentes apparemment capables de contenir une dizaine de personnes, et de petites cabanes en bois. L'installation semblait dater de plusieurs mois déjà. D'autres hommes vêtus de noir, au visage dissimulé par une capuche, vinrent à leur rencontre et s'emparèrent des prisonniers. Ceux-ci furent amenés dans la plus grande des tentes.

La sphère disparut alors des mains de la jeune fille.

-Tout ceci est très inquiétant, fit Harry. Nous savons où se trouvent les autres, mais pas comment leur venir en aide. Ces hommes sont nombreux... Nous ne pouvons pas les affronter! Et je vois mal quel genre de ruse nous pourrions utiliser! Il est impossible de nous infiltrer dans ce camp... Peut-être pouvons-nous essayer de contourner les instalaltions et de nous faufiler près de la tente où se trouvent les prisonniers, puis de pratiquer une ouverture dans le tissu et de faire échapper nos amis... Après tout, cette tente est proche des arbres, nous pourrons aller nous y cacher!

-Cette opération serait risquée, jugea Keo. On ne peut pas libérer tant de gens sans nous faire repérer. De toute manière, il y a sûrement des gardes avec les prisonniers, nos ennemis sont assez nombreux pour se le permettre. Mais je crois que quelque chose qui figurait dans cette vision peut nous aider... Vous avez tous remarqué les trois inconnus parmi les occupants de la maison.

-Je crois les reconnaître, intervint Vienna. Les deux jeunes gens bruns sont les enfants d'un des seigneurs du Peuple de la Forêt. Ceux-ci ne sont pas vraiment nos alliés, mais ils ne sont certainement pas du côté de l'ennemi...

-De toute manière, nous allons forcément oeuvrer ensemble maintenant, murmura Sorane. Ce peuple et nous-mêmes avons le même genre d'ennuis, et les mêmes adversaires. Le Peuple sera sans doute bientôt au courant de ce qui est arrivés à leurs princes, et un renfort de puissants magiciens sera sans doute le bienvenu.

-Et vous avez raison, mademoiselle, s'exclama alors une ptite voix aigue derrière eux.

Tous se tournèrent en direction de celui qui s'était adressé à eux. Le personnage qui leur faisait face ressemblait à un homme adulte, sauf qu'il mesurait une vingtaine de centimètres de moins que ses interlocuteurs, qu'il avait les oreilles pointues et que ses vêtements étaient faits de feuilles cousues ensemble.

-Bonjour, Monseigneur Deyhn, firent Sorane et Vienna en inclinant la tête, imitées par Keo.

Draco et Harry regardaient le nouvel arrivant avec étonnement, avant de le saluer eux aussi pour ne pas paraître impolis. Le petit homme mit ses deux mains jointes sur sa poitrine et sourit brièvement au petit groupe. Son expression se teinta ensuite d'inquiétude.

-Mes enfants ont des ennuis, n'est-ce-pas? Je sens quand il leur arrive quelque chose. Puisque vous aussi avez des gens à libérer, nous allons élaborer un plan ensemble. Même si nous n'avons pas souvent de contacts avec les humains, même les sorciers, nous n'hésitons pas à travailler avec eux quand il le faut. De toute manière, vous ne m'êtes pas tous inconnus, et la célébrité de monsieur Harry Potter a eu quelques échos jusque dans la forêt lorsqu'il a mis définitivement fin au règne de Lord Voldemort.

-S'il vous plaît, ne me parlez pas de ca, monseigneur, répondit le Survivant d'un air gêné. Je n'ai jamais pu m'habituer au fait d'être connu, et je vois que je le suis encore plus que ce que je pensais... De toute manière, Voldemort n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire.

Draco s'avanca alors, très pâle. Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

-Harry... Tout le monde... Je ne vous ai pas dit qui étaient nos ennemis. J'ai reconnu l'un d'entre eux. Je n'oublierai pas le visage de Nott... Ce que tu viens de dire n'est pas exact, Harry... Nos adversaires sont des Mangemorts. »


	14. Enfant de la passion

J'y crois pas... j'ai pas eu UNE SEULE review pour mon précédent chapitre... Mais c'est pas vrai ça, j'ai l'impression de me fatiguer pour rien! J'aimerais arriver au moins à 60 reviews pour ces 15 chapitres, ça fait deux reviews en plus! J'ai bien envie d'abandonner cette fic tiens...

Sorane: Eh non, pour une fois que nos personnages commencent à être développés!

Keo: Tu penses vraiment qu'à toi! sale égoïste va!

SORANE: QUOI? Et qui disait tout à l'heure qu'on était des stars et que cette fic n'avait que nous pour seul intérêt?

Darkiliane: Quoi, il a dit ça? vas-y Sorane, je te prête l'enclume...

Keo: Noooon! Arghh...

**__**

**_Enfant de la passion_**

Tous regardèrent Draco avec surprise, sauf Deyhn qui ne semblait nullement étonné.

- « Mes soldats m'avaient déjà renseigné à ce sujet, fit le seigneur de la forêt. Si vous voulez savoir, il y a aussi Macnair et Avery. Vous devez savoir qu'ils faisaient partie des quelques Mangemorts à avoir échappé à votre justice. Ils ont formé de nombreux novices. Je ne sais pas exactement quel est leur but, maintenant que leur maître est mort... Le venger? Ce serait stupide, enlever des sorciers puissants et célèbres en mission est le meilleur moyen de se faire repérer. Hum, mais il est vrai que votre gouvernement est actuellement plongé dans le chaos... Cependant, je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de tuer les anciens adversaires de leur maître pourra leur servir à quoi que ce soit. Ils n'ont pas manifesté un attachement excessif à Voldemort lors de sa disparition, n'est-ce-pas?

-Non, vous avez raison. Peut-être veulent-ils obtenir des informations? Se demanda Harry. Qui sait s'ils ne veulent pas apporter leur appui aux dragons... Leur objectif ne peut être que malfaisant, c'est certain.

-Rien ne peut racheter leur âme corrompue, murmura Draco rageusement. Mais parler ne sert à rien! Je propose de nous rapprocher pour tenter d'en savoir un peu plus. Sorane, je présume que ta magie ne permet que de voir un nombre limité de choses... De toute manière, il y a sûrement des sorts qui empÊchent de regarder trop longtemps et trop souvent. Deyhn, vos sujets peuvent-ils espionner le camp?

-Ils peuvent rester à proximité, mais nous avons déjà été repérés une fois, et depuis des enchantements préviennent les Mangemorts si des membres de mon peuple sont proches. Je suis l'un des rares à avoir assez de pouvoir pour déjouer cette magie. Je propose de nous séparer en deux groupes et d'aller faire une reconnaissance. Vienna, venez avec moi, de même que Draco. Sorane, je vous confie Keosheen et Harry.

-Pourquoi personne ne me fait jamais confiance? Grommela Keo. »

Sans que personne ne lui réponde, les groupes se formèrent, et s'éloignèrent dans deux directions différentes.

- « Y'a-t-il une raison pour laquelle le farfadet voulait être avec Draco et Vienna tout particulièrement? Demanda Harry à Sorane.

-Ce n'est pas un farfadet mais un Sylve, un être de la forêt. Je pense qu'il se sent plus à l'aise avec ces deux-là parce qu'ils descendent de créatures magiques qui lui sont apparentées.

-Quoi? S'exclama le Survivant. Draco n'est pas un vrai sorcier? Et Vienna? Mais...

-Silence! Intima la jeune fille. Nous approchons, ce n'est pas le moment de crier! »

Ils arrivaient en vue du camp Mangemort. Celle-ci était entourée d'une petite palissade en bois, que les trois sorciers contournèrent sans faire de bruit. Harry se taisait avec difficulté, curieux de savoir quelle était l'ascendance de Malfoy, et furieux de se faire donner des ordres par cette fille qu'il connaissait à peine.

Ils finirent par se mettre à l'abri au milieu d'arbustes. Sorane mit ses mains jointes face à son visage, et soudain ce fut comme si une partie de la palissade disparaissait. Ils pouvaient voir l'espace au milieu du camp, à côté duquel se trouvait un bâtiment en bois plus grand que tous les autres.

-C'est sans doute là que sont les prisonniers, vous ne croyez pas? Murmura Keo.

A ce moment, deux Mangemorts sortirent de la prison présumée en tenant le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or. Celui-ci se tenait très droit et fier, sans un regard pour ses gardiens. Il fut amené au centre la place vide, et d'autres Mangemorts arrivèrent en traînant une petite table ronde assez haute. Harry sentit Sorane se crisper à côté de lui.

-Je vous conseille de ne pas regarder, fit-elle sourdement.

-Pourquoi? Ils vont lui faire quelque chose? Comment tu le sais?

-C'est toujours ce qui arrive quand un enf...

Une silhouette encapuchonnée surgit d'une tente tout près des trois adolescents, et la jeune fille préféra se taire. Le Mangemort s'avanca jusqu'au beau garcon blond et tendit la baguette. Les vêtements de la victime furent aussitôt déchirés et tombèrent à terre. L'homme saisit alors brutalement le prisonnier et l'allongea à plat ventre.

-Fermez les yeux! Intima Sorane entre ses dents. »

Les autres obtempérèrent, et peu après un cri les fit sursauter. C'était une voix de jeune garcon. Avant que Harry n'ait pu poser de questions, il sentir une petite main fraîche lui attraper le poignet et l'entraîner plus loin. Elle le guida dans la forêt, l'empêchant de trébucher, puis le fit finalement s'arrêter. Le jeune sorcier ouvrit alors les yeux. Il se trouvait à un autre endroit de la palissade, laquelle semblait moins haute, sans doute à cause de roches qui gênaient la construction à cet endroit. Un autre cri, plus lointain mais semblant appartenir à la même personne résonna.

- « Qui est-ce? S'inquiéta Harry. Le prisonnier que nous avons vu?

-Je crois savoir ce qui se passe, intervint sombrement Keo.

-Tous les hommes du camp vont lui passer dessus, soupira Sorane. Les Mangemorts sont friands de jeunes garcons, et les enfants de Veela n'échappent quasiment jamais au viol quand ils se font capturer par des êtres maléfiques.

-Quoi? S'exclama le Survivant. Ils sont en train de... Faire ca? Mais on ne peut pas les laisser! Il faut venir en aide à ce garcon!

-Et que comptes-tu faire? Te précipiter au milieu des Mangemorts? Ils te feront prisonnier aussitôt, et ils seront tellement échauffés qu'ils attendront d'en avoir fini avec lui pour te mettre aussitôt à sa place.

-Ca me rend fou de rester comme ca, sans rien faire... Et qui dit qu'ils ne feront pas la même chose ensuite à nos amis? Ah, dépêchons-nous d'agir! Mais dis-moi, que va-t-il arriver à l'enfant de Veela ensuite?

-Après avoir été brutalisé et violenté par une vingtaine de brutes, tu n'es plus qu'une loque à peine vivante. Crois-moi, il prendra cela comme une bénédiction lorsque les Mangemorts l'achèveront. »

Harry fut ulcéré. Comment Sorane pouvait-elle parler de cette manière? Qui était donc cette fille si dure et si froide par moments, mais douce et généreuse à d'autres instants... Cette mystérieuse sorcière qui semblait savoir tant de choses et maniait une magie étrange?

En la regardant enlacer la taille de son frère pour l'emmener plus loin, tout en faisant signe au Survivant de la suivre, le brun se rendit compte qu'il ne savait absolument rien de ces deux adolescents que Dumbledore avait joints à l'équipée. Ils étaient plus jeunes que lui-même, mais Sorane lui parlait comme s'il n'était qu'un gamin ignorant. D'où venaient-ils? Il était sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas élèves à Poudlard, mais ils parlaient un anglais parfait. Sorane était manifestement autoritaire, très sûre d'elle, et redoutablement intelligente. Elle menait son frère à sa guise. Celui-ci semblait pourtant avoir du caractère, mais il s'effacait complètement devant la jeune fille. Bien que Keo sembla avoir autant d'esprit que sa soeur, c'était toujours à cette dernière que les gens s'adressaient et à qui ils confiaient des responsabilités. Le jeune homme semblait le plus sensible des deux, il était parfois maladroit mais drôle. Cependant par moments il devenait très amer, et aimait lancer des sarcasmes.

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'interroger plus avant, Harry faillit buter sur Sorane qui s'était arrêtée soudainement. Elle se tourna vers lui, semblant soucieuse et réfléchissant à voix haute.

- « Il faut trouver un moyen d'entrer. Avec la magie, sans doute, mais comment trouver assez de puissance? Et puis, nous aurons sans doute besoin des Sylves, mais ils ne devront intervenir qu'au dernier moment, ou ils se feront repérer... Et puis, ils ne bénéficieront pas d'effet de surprise...Hum, il faudra que je demande à Deyhn.

-Dis-moi, ca te dérangerait de nous faire participer à l'élaboration du plan? Demanda Harry, irrité.

-Effectivement. Mais pour l'instant, nous devons retrouver l'autre groupe. C'est toujours mieux d'être plus nombreux, si on se fait repérer... J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas attirés par l'aura magique de Draco. S'ils le trouvent, ils vont lui faire subir le même sort qu'à ce pauvre jeune homme...

-Attends, tu ne veux pas dire que...

Harry fut soudain interrompu par un bruit soudain. Des buissons bougeaient brusquement non loin d'eux. Presque aussitôt après, une silhouette en surgit et se jeta dans les bras d'Harry, qui ressentit du soulagement en reconnaissant Vienna.

Celle-ci le lâcha et étreignit de la même facon Keo puis Sorane.

-Oh, j'ai eu peur! Je croyais que c'était l'un de vous qui avait crié! Que s'est-il passé?

-Je le dirai plus tard, répondit Sorane. Sache simplement qu'il n'y a rien que nous ne puissions faire pour le moment. Monseigneur, puis-je vous parler? Ajouta-t-elle en baissant la tête vers Deyhn.

-Bien sûr... Viens donc par ici. »

Ils s'éloignèrent, et Harry regarda Draco. S'il avait bien compris, le fils Malfoy était un enfant de Veela... Maintenant qu'il savait, le Gryffondor se demandait comment il avait pu ne pas s'en douter. En y prêtant attention, il s'apercut que sa Nemesis était vraiment superbe. Il n'était pas très grand, mais avait un corps fin et délié, sa robe de sorcier humide moulait son ossature délicate. Ses cheveux d'or blanc tombaient avec grâce sur son visage d'ange et dans son cou, son teint pâle allait à merveille avec ses magnifiques yeux bleu argent.

- « Harry? Fit une voix lointaine. Tu vas bien? Tu as l'air bizarre...

Harry s'éveilla comme d'un songe, pour s'apercevoir que c'était Draco lui-même qui le regardait en haussant un sourcil. Il eut un petit sourire gêné et se dirigea vers la palissade sans mot dire. Il ressentait un étrange ravissement : Malfoy s'était inquiété pour lui, et il se rendait compte à présent que depuis quelques temps, son ennemi de toujours lui parlait avec gentillesse en l'appelant « Harry »... C'était peut-être là ce qui le réjouit le plus depuis ce terrible jour où il avait tant perdu.


End file.
